


Instant Messages

by MindTrash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, F/M, Neighbors, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrash/pseuds/MindTrash
Summary: Gaara lives a hermit lifestyle in the loft of his family home, but has a promiscuous best friend he chats with daily over the internet. Unfortunately for her, he makes it a point to try to remain abstinent due to the fact that he finds sex pointless. However, things start to change when he finally talks to his pretty neighbor, Sakura Haruno, after years of living next to her.It's strange, she really reminds him of his best friend he chats with over instant messenger...
Relationships: GaaSaku, Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! So this is a fic I wrote a long time ago but have been sitting on it due to it's more crass sexual nature. I never finished it, but if people like it I might end up doing just that. I've only got maybe 5 chapters written so far, and things do move very quickly in this story. 
> 
> The characters are a bit OOC, but I think it kind of suits them. Also there is a lot of sexual exploration, pushing boundaries (and putting up boundaries) and a bit of 'impatience'. Not necessarily a healthy way to go about things, but I think when you're young you end up really testing things without thinking. 
> 
> I'm not going to lie, some things do not start out consensual, there is some peer pressure but it never turns out 'badly' (you know what I mean by that.) 
> 
> Some more basic tropes are thrown in, a bit of white knight behavior and Sasuke bashing (sorry Sasuke fans, he's the douche this time around.) 
> 
> Lots of foul language, more 'american' style teenage/college drama... sweet and sexy girl next door meets nerd-hermit protecting his virginity with a razor keyboard 🤣
> 
> Alright, without further ado, let's get on with the show!

_**BING-BONG** _

  
The white box appeared on one of his four desktop screens, all strategically placed to circle into his peripheral vision. The screen that the little message box popped into was the one he had closest to his window, because, for some odd reason, when he had to speak to real human beings he needed a sense of atmosphere. The sun, trees, and blue sky tended to make it easier to converse. 

Normally, the redheaded hermit wouldn't chat with people over the internet, but this person was special. He wasn't sure if she was actually a 'she' or if she was even beautiful, but when he first discovered the internet she happened to be his first real chatmate.

They had met in a random chat room over a very strange role-play video game that hardly anyone played. It strangely involved dragons, and people wearing the dragons as armor while looking for other people with dragon armor... it was a bit ridiculous but it was a good game. 

Anyways, the point was that they connected over it, and were pretty much inseparable afterwards. They chatted at least once a day, and only sometimes had to skip out due to holidays or other outings. 

**Cherrybomb28: What's shakin bacon?**

She always started out the conversation with some ridiculous greeting, but it never failed to make the redhead on the other side of the screen smile. 

**Tanuki19: Not much, I got a new external hard drive. Terabytes are quite fun ;)**

**Cherrybomb28 is typing...**

"Gaara? Did you take out the garbage yet?"

His sister, Temari, called to him after knocking on the wooden door to his room.

His cyan eyes came away from the screen, to travel across his sloped ceiling in recollection on whether he did that chore for the day. He looked down at the wooden floorboards too, observing his surroundings while attempting to remember. 

"Yeah, when I got home I took it to the road. Why?" He nodded before pushing his black office chair away from his desk making him roll across the room so he could get to the door. 

Living in the loft space was nice because he rarely was disturbed, but his sister was still pretty nosy. As he turned the aged circular knob to open the door he found her leaning on the chipped white frame. 

"Ugh, really? I was hoping you'd wait until after I made dinner..." The blonde huffed before leaning on her other leg. 

"I can bring out any other trash bags tonight, it's not like it's raining out." He deadpanned, and she gave him a half smile. 

"You're the best, thanks for being so chivalrous. Everyone else may think you're just some punk, but I know you, my little baby tomato!" Temari grinned like an idiot before messing up his already tousled red hair, causing him to huff and puff with distaste. 

_**BING~** _

"Oooooo, is that your girlfriend I hear-?"

"Goodbye, Temari." Gaara closed the door in her face before pushing himself back to his desk. He could hear the floorboards creak, as well as her complaining, while his sister retreated back downstairs. He looked at the screen to find her message waiting for him. 

**Cherrybomb28: That's awesome! Just don't fill it up with the mountains of porn you download ;D**

**Tanuki19: I don't even watch porn, you dork.**

**Cherrybomb28: Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that, you slut. XD**

**Tanuki19: You're the one always giving me details about sleeping with your boyfriend...**

**Cherrybomb28: Well I have to vent to someone! He keeps coming over, has sex with me, and then just leaves!**

**Tanuki19: Dump his ass then if he can't spend quality time with you. He sounds like a ducking moron.**

**Tanuki19: *fucking**

**Cherrybomb28: Ooooooo! Sounds like you're jealous! Wanna take his place, lover boy?**

**Tanuki19: You wouldn't want me to be your boyfriend, you like jocks and slime bags.**

**Cherrybomb28: Well you're kind of an asshole sometimes, and from what I can tell you tend to eat healthy since your favorite food is fucking raspberries...**

**Tanuki19: Raspberries are amazing, as are strawberries, and blackberries.**

**Cherrybomb28: Do you like pineapple?**

**Tanuki19: Yeah, I eat a fair amount of it in the summer.**

**Cherrybomb28: Hehehehe.**

**Tanuki19: That's not suspicious at all... -_-;**

**Cherrybomb28: With all that fruit you eat my guess is you taste pretty sweet my friend >;)**

It was usually at this point that the redhead would throw in the towel, and tell her to stop flirting with him. Sometimes he would accuse her of being a forty year old man with a lust for boys in highschool, and he felt that today was another one of those days. Just as he was about to type out another rant she seemed to beat him to the punch. 

**Cherrybomb28: I got a webcam today...**

**Tanuki19: what, you want to show me pictures of your middle-aged ballsack?**

**Cherrybomb28: UGH NO!**

**Cherrybomb28: But if you want to see my face, I don't mind showing you...**

Gaara's fingers froze over his keyboard, and he suddenly felt a tightness in his chest. In his mind he had built this girl up to appear very cute. 'Loud' blonde hair in pigtails, large blue eyes, dressed in baby-t's and daisy dukes... She seemed playful so he imagined her that way, but he also imagined her being promiscuous. Shameless even... perhaps she would wear crop tops, and pleated mini skirts. Chewing on bubblegum with her perfect teeth, and full pouting lips. What if she wasn't what he imagined? It would almost be devastating. 

**Tanuki19: I'll think about it...**

**Cherrybomb28: Eh?! Well how about a body pic? You should know I'm not out of shape.**

**Tanuki19: Judging by your sex life I would think you'd be in great shape.**

**Cherrybomb28: I'll try to take that as a compliment, jackass.**

**Tanuki19: I aim to please, madam.**

**Cherrybomb28: Fuck it, I'm sending you a picture.**

**Tanuki19: ......**

The redhead waited, but he tapped his fingers nervously against his metal desk, and chose that looking at the screen wasn't what he wanted to do at the moment. So instead he looked out the window. 

He saw the girl next door move past her own window, and he thought about looking back at the computer again. Only she seemed to be doing something strange...

Upon squinting he noticed that she was actually changing. 

"God damn it, is the universe out to get me? Jeez..." Even though he cursed the space around him, he almost couldn't tear himself away from looking at her. 

She was a very pretty girl with pink hair that fell past her shoulders, had long legs, and when he had passed her on his way out with the garbage or to get the mail he noticed that she had beautiful eyes. She seemed nice too. Her name was Sakura, or something like that. He looked away just in time to keep his eyes from seeing her underwear, and turned his eyes back to his screen to provide her some modesty. Not to mention to keep himself guilt free.

_**BING~** _

**Cherrybomb28 has posted a picture...**

Gaara blinked for a moment, then blinked again after shaking his head violently. As he came to the realization of what he was seeing he felt heat rise up to his cheeks. 

Creamy skin, lithe but curvy figure, a b-cup at most however nicely rounded in her turquoise push-up bra... followed by matching lace boy shorts that almost showed her most intimate place... completely seamless, nearly perfect... nice hands, and long legs.

Oh she had a great body, but the fact was that he was not expecting such a revealing picture, and couldn't form a response. 

**Cherrybomb28: Okay, I showed you mine wink wink ;)**

**Tanuki19: ....That has to be fake.**

**Cherrybomb28: Are you serious? Do I actually have to make a video for you?**

The redhead felt his face flush again, and was put at another place where he was at a loss for words. The photo was graphic enough, but a video... that might be too much for him. 

**Tanuki19: No, its fine. You look good.**

**Cherrybomb28: What boy turns down a chance to see a cute girl dancing in her underwear?**

**Tanuki19: .......one that doesn't watch porn.**

**Cherrybomb28: It wouldn't be porn! I just want you to realize that I'm fucking cute!**

**Tanuki19: Okay well, if it's real then you are stunning.**

**Cherrybomb28: Its 100% real, duck face.**

**Cherrybomb28: *dick face**

**Cherrybomb28: Why does autocorrect change everything to ducks?! The internet has a duck fetish I swear!**

**Tanuki19: Lol**

**Cherrybomb28: But seriously, sometime soon you're going to get a video of me, and you're going to appreciate it.**

**Tanuki19: You don't know what I'm into, so it's not even worth making.**

**Cherrybomb28: Well, since I'm 'stunning' then I'm sure anything I did would be good ;)**

**Tanuki19: You know you have a boyfriend right?**

**Cherrybomb28: He's an asshole, and you make me feel good. It's not like I'm cheating, I'm not actually sleeping with you.**

**Tanuki19: Some would argue about that.**

**Cherrybomb28 is typing...**

"Gaara! Dinner is ready!" His older brother Kankuro hollered at him from the bottom of the stairs, and he somewhat thanked his lucky stars for the distraction. 

**Tanuki19: Hey, g2g it's dinner time. Ttyl**

He didn't wait for her to respond before retreating away from his desk, thankful for the excuse of dinner to keep his conscience clear. 

Yet, as he descended the staircase, he started thinking about that picture she sent him.

If it was truly real, he might have to rethink about how he actually treated this situation.

She really did have a stunning body.

  
\----....------....-----....-----

The spring night was warm as he walked to the street, trash bag in hand. He stopped breathing to throw it in the can, and slammed the lid. He only took a deep breath again after he had walked at least a meter away from the smelly container. Shouting next door had him stop in his tracks as a dark haired man stormed out of the front door of his neighbor's house, with that pretty girl with pink hair close behind. 

"You stay the fuck away from me, do you understand?! Don't call me, don't text me, don't come to my house ever again!!" For the first time ever he was watching this girl get absolutely furious, and it was rather interesting to watch. 

"I don't plan on it-"

"Good! I wouldn't want to have you infect me with whatever that slut your screwing is carrying! I knew you were fucking girls on the side, it's why you've been so distant! You lieing piece of shit, Sasuke!!!" She grabbed the lid off of her own garbage can, and threw it at the brooding guy's car. It missed horribly; most likely she threw it not to inflict damage, but to show just how upset she was. However, Sasuke turned around with a sneer that had warning bells ringing in Gaara's head. 

It was strange that he, a socially detached hermit, started to run towards them. Yet, as he watched the man approach her with the intent to land a punch, the redhead was glad that he had made the decision to move sooner rather than later. 

Right as she seemed to shriek, and cover her head anticipating a hard strike, Gaara had managed to swoop in. He pushed the guy, Sasuke, as hard as he could, and the brunette practically rolled as he fell backwards. 

"Hey, get lost! She didn't hurt you, or your precious car so get the fuck out of here with that crap!" The redhead stunned himself with the booming voice that came out of his throat. It was loud, almost like a roar, and it wasn't a normal tone he was used to. He seemed to shock his neighbor too, but she seemed more surprised than scared. 

"Oh, you've got the neighbor kid fighting for you now? I bet you've been fucking around with him behind my back-"

"I'm not like you, Sasuke. I don't need to sleep around to feed my over inflated ego. So guess again!" She screamed at him, and a few dogs could be heard barking in the distance from the noise disturbance. The brunette noticed they were making a scene, and glowered before retreating to his car. "Bye-bye, you disgusting fuck! Delete my number!" 

The tires from his tacky sports car screeched, and smoked as he sped off down the quiet neighborhood road. Gaara watched almost in a daze as the car whipped around a corner. He had zoned out over the shock of the situation until his neighbor's face came into his vision. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you." She seemed to be in a better mood than before, and his cyan orbs connected pleasantly with her jade ones. 

"I'm sorry... I've never done that before..." The redhead said it almost in a monotone. At first she cranked her head to the side in curiosity, but then gave him a rather large smile that made him feel warm all over. 

"It was totally cool! You were very heroic, Mr. White Knight! I've seen you before, but I don't think we've ever shared our names. I'm Sakura." She held out her hand, and he shook it firmly, but not as hard as he would shake a man's hand. 

"Uh...Gaara. I've seen you through my window..." He blinked at himself, and visibly cringed at his own statement. "That doesn't sound creepy at all..." 

"Its no biggie, sometimes I can see you through the windows too. You live upstairs? I always see you in that window there." She pointed at his bedroom window, and for some reason he blushed at the thought that she knew where he was in his own house. "You look kind of like a ghost when you peer out of the glass, and for a while I thought you were until I saw you outside a couple times! Pretty mysterious, I must say, but the blue lights don't help."

"Blue lights?" He enquired, as he didn't have blue lights in his room. She cracked another smile at him. 

"Yeah! Like computers, or a t.v., something like that. It lights up your face all creepy-like." She may have giggled at that, but he felt his self esteem plummet at the fact that she called his face creepy. "But... now that I can see you up close you're actually pretty handsome! Are you a vampire or something?" 

"Ah, no. I don't drink blood or anything. I just stay up late." He blinked at her, and wondered why she was even wasting her time talking to him. She should be calling up her girlfriends, and telling them the big scoop over her cheating, now ex, boyfriend. However, she did call him handsome, which was a first for him. 

"Hey, I totally owe you one. You want to come over for a little bit? I made raspberry lemonade earlier today if you'd like some." Sakura clamped her hands behind her back sweetly, and her chest puffed out as a result. 

However, his ears perked at the idea of raspberry lemonade. He really loved raspberries, a lot. 

"Um.... sure. I like raspberries so... sounds good." He nodded.

Her giddiness was quite obvious as she grabbed him firmly by the wrist, and practically pulled him across her yard into her house. He had to ditch his shoes quickly at the door before she yanked him through her living room, and into the quaint kitchen. He sat down at a breakfast nook, more like he was placed there by the girl, and she went about her business of pouring him some lemonade. 

"God that was so cool! It was like something out of the movies! You just swooped in like a superhero!" Sakura seemed to be ecstatic over the scenario, even though she had just literally dumped her boyfriend. "You totally freaked him out, did you see his face?!" 

"I didn't do it to look cool... He was really going to hit you." Gaara attempted to sober the situation, and as she walked over with the tall glass of pinkish lemonade she had a knowing smile grace her pretty face. 

"I know, and my heart nearly stopped, but it's actually pretty cool that you protected me. That's a rare thing, Gary-!"

"Gaara." He corrected her, and she gave a giggle while passing him the cool glass.

"Gaa-ra~" She practically sang it for him, and it sent a well deserved tingle down his spine. He wondered if she messed up his name on purpose just so she could say it again sensually. "I owe you more than just lemonade, you know."

"Is that so?" Gaara took a casual sip of the drink, and found it to be surprisingly delicious. His train of thought was disrupted when she sat on a stool, and scooted herself close to him. 

"You did a heroic thing, so you deserve a hero's reward. Name whatever you like." Her lashes lowered slightly, and he realized that she was trying to have him make her a proposition. 

He was tempted, but he wasn't ready to sleep with anyone yet despite him being eighteen. However, he didn't want to crush her spirit either. She must already feel pretty low on self esteem, and it might be why she was practically throwing herself at him.

"I don't really need anything, but if you want we could hang out sometime." The redhead was pleased with his answer, and nodded to himself as well as her. The surprise on her face was interesting to watch though. 

"That's a pretty funny way to ask for a date, Gaara." She snickered before leaning forward on the table; her cleavage showing under her tank top was distracting to say the least. 

"I don't date. I'm not really a social person." He took another drink, and she seemed to get overly excited about something. 

"Eh?! So you're a virgin then?! You look like you belong in a metal band, I'm shocked your not just bringing girls up to your attic-"

"Loft." Gaara corrected her again, but she didn't seem to mind him doing it. 

"Loft! So you just stay up there all the time?" Sakura played with her pink hair, and it was just as distracting as the cleavage. 

"Sometimes I'll leave, but not to be social. I like to go hang out under the bridge that goes over that big river up the road. Sometimes I'll go to the store-"

"You need to have a real fucking social experience. Come with me this weekend, my friend is throwing a party while her parents are away up north!" She nearly bounced in her seat, but he immediately shook his head. 

"No way, not my scene. I don't ever party-"

"You don't have sex, you don't party, you don't have friends... I am legitimately starting to feel sorry for you." Something about her seemed to be authorative, and he tensed up at her energy. "What do I have to do to get you to come to this party? Get you a laptop?" 

His ears perked at the promise of technological goods, and a sneaky grin made it's way creepily across her face. 

"Oh ho! You're a technophile... I bet you get hard when you walk into a radioshack." Sakura gave a creepy laugh, and his expression went stony. "You like old games? Old consoles? Ah-ha! I saw that glimmer! You sneaky little devil, you can't fool me." 

Gaara felt himself grow more exhausted the longer he was around this beautiful girl, her energy was almost too much to handle, but she was so pretty...

"Okay! I have a nintendo64, it's been loved, but also well taken care of. Comes with a nice set of fifty games, both Zelda games included, as well as some other really cool titles. Rumble pack, external memory card, and Gameboy cartridge for Pokemon." Her eyes glimmered playfully, and the temptation was real. 

His original N64 had broken a long time ago due to Kankuro spilling soda on it, and a set of fifty game cartridges meant that there might be some that he couldn't get on the PC. It was a very nice offer. 

"Is this for keeps?" He was all business, but she seemed to get just as serious with her next set of conditions. 

"It is yours as long as you will come party with me at least once a month. We can hang out more than that if you want, but any other party days within the same month do not roll over to the next month. It is required that you accompany me to a gathering once a month or else the console, as well as its titles, will come back into my ownership unless we make another contract." Suddenly he was made aware that this girl was smarter than she looked. She played dumb to get others to like her, but when she needed to she would pull a textbook out of her ass. 

She had officially piqued his interest, not just for the video games, but because he now wanted to dissect the personality that she was truly hiding under the silly girl facade. 

"What day this weekend?" As he said it, she seemed to light up brighter than Times Square on new years. 

"Friday! Meet me here at my house at 7pm, and dress... like you already are. That dark grunge stuff is so in right now, so you shouldn't have a problem rocking your own style." Sakura stood from her stool, and nearly squealed with excitement. 

Curious as to what she meant by grunge he took a look at his own outfit. 

Dark jeans, dark t-shirt, dark plaid flannel....

Okay, so it was very nineties, but it was comfortable. He liked the relaxed feel of it, and whenever he felt he needed some flare in his life he switched up his blank t-shirt for a graphic one. It was easy, and not at all complicated. 

Well, at least she seemed to like it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut this time 👌
> 
> EDIT: This actually ended up double posting when I copy and pasted it. Hopefully no more issues.

The dark turquoise one was fine. It was a bit louder than he was used to, but he obviously bought it for a purpose. 

Gaara slipped his arms through the turquoise and black plaid flannel before straightening it out over his plain black tee.

The bit of color was a lot for him even though it was still dark, and technically muted it was still screaming at him. As if the overshirt was saying 'Here I am! I'm the fun version!'. Of course to anyone else it would still look rather drab, but to him anything outside of monochromatic was loud, and eccentric. 

He rolled up the sleeves past his elbows, and then he remembered that it was a rather sexy look for a guy, so he rolled them back down despite the heat outside. He didn't want to attract attention to himself, even though his hair and face already had that bit down just to spite him. 

The redhead looked at himself in the mirror, and knew that the kanji would stick out just as much as his flaming hair, and hairless brows. 

The dark circles drew attention to his piercing seafoam eyes, and his pale skin drew attention to the dark circles. The red hair drew attention to the kanji, which was on the pale skin, and then the process was repeated in a vicious cycle of noticeable attributes. Each one drew attention to the other, and it was extremely irritating.

However, he really did look intimidating... which might be a good thing; people would probably leave him alone due to the fact that he looked as if he would summon satan out the crusts of the earth. 

He laughed at the image of that, and then winced at his rather pointed canines. This was one of the reasons he tried to stay away from mirrors, which sadly made him act like even more of a vampire.

Looking at his watch, he noticed it was six thirty, and hurriedly fussed with his hair eventually shaking it out because it was just going to stay messy no matter what he did. Rushing out of the bathroom, and down the narrow wooden staircase to the mud room, he tried not to acknowledge the strange stares his brother and sister had shot him from the couch as he passed. As he sat on a step to put on his very well loved leather Doc Marten boots, he started to struggle with the laces after feeling two sets of eyes bouring into the back of his head...

"Oh my God, are you actually going out?" Temari peeped from around the corner, and he cringed knowing he would have to explain at some point due to her nosiness.

"I'm going to the neighbor's house, it's not a big deal-"

"Eh? You mean Sakura Haruno's house?! Dude, she's a babe!" Kankuro was grinning like a pervert, making Gaara groan. 

"Is it a date? Are you guys dating?! This is so exciting, Gaara!" His sister was practically clapping her hands, and once again he groaned.

"Its not like that, we're just going to a party-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO A PARTY?!" Both Temari and Kankuro said in unison, and the redhead felt his anxiety worsen. 

He practically growled as he finished tieing his boots, and stormed out of the door without even telling them goodbye. It didn't stop them from opening it to holler their well wishes at him. 

He stomped through his yard, and then across Sakura's yard making his way to her front door. It wasn't a long trek, but he was breathing fiercely under the stress.

He made his way to the door to pound on it a bit harder than he had meant to. He grimaced at his lack of self control, and took a deep breath before hearing footsteps approach the entryway. Then the door opened, wafting out a really lovely scent that was refreshing as well as soothing. 

"Well, hello handsome! You're a little early, but that's okay! You can help me pick out an outfit." Sakura beamed in her fuzzy pink robe, and he didn't know whether to blush at her compliment or feel insulted over how she wasn't ready yet. Then again, he was twenty five minutes early.

"Yeah... sounds fun." Gaara deadpanned, and followed her through the house until they walked into her bedroom. It was very feminine, but with an earthy feel to it. He was expecting bright Barbie pink, but instead the room had lavender with jade tones making it very relaxed. It was like a dreamy sort of forest with sheer curtains, and flowing textiles. 

"Okay so, I have two picked out... but I kind of wanted to match you somehow so they have a bit of a nineties style to them, just differently colored." She held up a spaghetti strap body contouring dress made out of blood-red velvet, and a casual doll style dress with a dark floral pattern. Gaara liked the dark floral, but it didn't seem like her or her energy so he pointed to the red velvet one. 

"Hmm, how interesting. I thought you'd pick the other one, but then again this one is fun to touch and is a nice crimson red... it's pretty sexy though, which is surprising from you, Mr. Asexual." She nodded at the thigh high dress before laying it on her bed.

He chose to ignore her statements, and sat next to the dress instead. He rubbed his fingers against the material with curiosity, finding it to be incredibly plush against his skin before bringing his gaze back up to her. 

He instantly flushed as he watched her pull on some sheer, black thigh high stockings; and followed the naked skin up to her torso where luckily she was sporting panties and a bra, but the downside was that they were made of black lace. 

He loved black lace on a woman, it was his one tiny guilty pleasure when thinking about them in a not so gentlemanly fashion. That made this situation really suck, especially since her curves filled the fabric perfectly. It was causing him to think darker thoughts that he rarely danced around, he found it wasn't very productive to be aroused.

"Oops! Sorry! I wasn't really thinking. You alright, buttercup?" She was suddenly inches away from him leaning past to grab her velvet dress, and he could smell her fragrant skin even as she pulled away.

Cherry blossoms; she smelled like the pretty pink blooms on the trees he was so fond of climbing as a child. He loved being surrounded by the flowers, and even more by their intoxicating scent. Bathing in the warm pink light as the sun shined through their petals, the trees were magical. 

God, she was beautiful, but this was too much. Having to look at a gorgeous half naked girl, and go to a party? Way too much action for the redhead if he did say so himself.

It wasn't smart to lust after someone; sex merely turned humans into mindless animals. It held no logic, with the exception of spreading genes. 

He finally shook the blood back to his brain, and nodded silently at her. She accepted his response with more caution than she had before, and decided to leave him be while she got her things together.

As she finished dressing she quickly threw up her hair up in two gold hair pins, and grabbed a thin leather jacket on their way out the door. 

She had decided to match him at least on one thing, and put on a pair of black leather combat boots. However, hers had red roses embellished on them, and he kind of liked the touches she had made to tone down such a sexy dress. Or rather, he appreciated the fact that it made him not as worried over the fact that he might be eyeing her disgracefully. If her clothes were toned down, than his thoughts would be too.

"How far is it?" He enquired, wanting to calculate distance so he could do the math for the time it would take to get there, let her have some fun, and then get back. She danced ahead, then walked backwards to face him. 

"Eh, ten minutes. Not too long unless you want to stop at the park." She smiled big for him, and he felt a little breathtaken by it. Her genuine happiness made her shine even more. 

'Pink light...' He dreamed for a second before bringing himself back to reality.

"Why would I want to do that?" The redhead raised a brow at her, and she started to swing her arms in a way that he assumed was her fidgeting. 

"Oh, well, some people go there for drugs. Other people, usually our age, will go to have sex." Sakura stayed casual, but he felt his cheeks flush a bright red at the thought of them stopping there. Suddenly she started to giggle at him. "Oh man, you are just way too pure for this world! I am going to ruin you, I just know it." 

Well that was a first. He had never considered himself 'pure' before, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. 

Her trying to taint him though, that could end up being a bad thing. He quickly brushed off the thought, and they continued in relative silence for the majority of the time. Which was shocking since she seemed like she enjoyed talking a lot. 

In the last minute or so, she slowed her pace ahead of him so he could catch up to her side. 

"Hey, can you maybe roll up your sleeves?" She gave him a warm smile, but he frowned at her suspiciously.

"Why?" 

"Because it's cute!"

This was exactly why he didn't want them up in the first place. For some reason girls liked hands, and forearms. Why, he couldn't say. 

"Why do you want me to be cute?" He narrowed his eyes further, and she stopped nervously next to him; obviously fidgeting now.

Uh oh. That wasn't a good sign, she was keeping something from him, and it looked like a white lie was beginning to turn into a beastly one. 

"Sasuke is going to be showing up at some point, and I don't want him to see me looking desperate, especially since I'm dressed so nice... so I was hoping you'd... kind of... do a little acting..."

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" His face went emotionless at that, thinking that he was being used, and that it was the only reason he was even invited. She seemed to realize this immediately.

"Listen, I didn't know he was showing up until a couple hours before you knocked on my door, okay? I wanted it to just be fun, and relaxed, but now it's a fucking mission andIdontknowwhattodo-!!"

"Its fine, Sakura. I get it. Just... I've never had a girlfriend before so..." Gaara shuffled his feet, and her face went from almost crying to almost laughing. It was a strange sight to behold watching her emote so visibly like that.

"That's so cute, okay, I got you so no worries. When I grab for you just mirror me, okay? Same for if I hug you or anything." She quickly approached him, and started rolling up his sleeves over his elbows. He decided to just go with whatever was going to happen tonight instead of crumbling into a pile of anxious rubble. "Oh wow..."

"What?" He noticed she was staring at his arms so he opened, and closed his hands. When she bit her lip slightly at his action he started to feel self-conscious. "Too pale?"

"No. You have piano hands." She said with the utmost seriousness, and it made him double-take at her strange description.

"Excuse me?" He shook his head in confusion at her statement, and her slightly dazed expression. 

"It means you have big hands, with long smooth fingers. Like Rachmaninoff... you could play two octaves with one hand..." She rotated his palm in her own hands with admiration, and he felt like blushing again. He never figured her to be the type to be into classical music; perhaps he took her for granted, and she had an intellectual side all along. 

"Is that...good?" 

"Oh yeah, it feels amazing..." Without missing a beat she responded, most likely without thinking, and when it sank in he really started to turn red. 

She was thinking of his hands doing not so polite things, and she was imagining them right that very second in front of him. 

It instantly made him sulk over the fact that he had thought she might be intelligent. The lust was so obviously written on her face that he had to clear his throat to get her back to reality. 

"Eh... Eh?! Did I just say that?" 

"Yes, can we go?" Feeling a bit exposed, he threw his hands into his pockets to hide their 'beauty' from the world. She gave a nervous giggle before linking arms with him, and continued walking down the sidewalk. 

Her body was pressed up against his side like an affectionate lover, and she felt so incredibly warm against him. Her scent invaded his senses again, and he cursed himself for finding her so tantalizing. The way she made the hairs stand up on his skin made him bitter with shame. 

His head should be on his shoulders, not up in the cherry trees.

"Sorry, it's just rare to see hands like that..." Sakura seemed to cling to him, and he realized that she was now pushing herself to go to this party instead of going to actually have fun. He felt kind of bad that her plans didn't work how she originally wanted. For some reason watching her smile fall made him feel... sad.

"Well I do a lot of work with my hands, and my head. So those are probably my two best attributes." He figured he could carry on a nice casual conversation to ease her mind. That was the least he could do for her at the moment. It seemed to give her some warmth, and that made him feel a bit better.

"Hey now, don't threaten me with a good time, I was fine with just your hands!" She smacked at his shoulder playfully with a giggle, and he felt his face drop again with a loud sigh. 

"Pervert." He grumbled. Gaara could hear loud music up the road, whatever this party was there was a lot of people involved...

"I'm all talk, and a tiny little walk. So make sure nobody tries to steal me tonight, Okay? I don't know everyone here so it can get scary really fast... I have a big mouth, and some guys get the wrong idea." She suddenly seemed crestfallen, but another piece of the puzzle slipped in. 

She wasn't just latching on to him because of Sasuke, but because of strange boys she didn't trust or know. She barely knew the redhead and somehow trusted him, so these people must not be the best to really hang around. 

He would have to stay close to her then, at the very least to keep other men away. However, whether he was doing it for her or for himself was debatable. 

As they made their way up the steps, it was pretty obvious that it was more of a college based party than a high school one. The difference was that high schoolers tended to stay inside to avoid the cops, where as these guys were plainly drinking in the open.

There were a lot of guys already looking at her. He suddenly felt the urge to start glaring.

"Sakura!!!" A blonde girl in a purple clubbing dress came squealing out of the yard to go hug the girl on his arm. Pushing them both onto the grass instead of in the actual walkway itself. "I'm so glad you came! Sasuke is coming later, but you know I didn't invite his ass. He's dating Karin now, it's so gross!"

"That ginger slut..." Sakura glared daggers at the ground, and the redhead next to her tensed a bit at the word 'ginger'. 

Not that he was offended by it, but he did learn to respond to it due to the many times it was used towards him. He didn't notice the blonde eyeing him curiously. 

"Speaking of ginger sluts, Hi there! I'm Ino! Are you Sakura's date?" When the girl with eyes similar to his own aimed for his attention he almost didn't remember how to speak.

It wasn't that he liked her or anything, he just honestly didn't know how to talk to people. That, and he was kind of shaken over the fact that this stranger just called him a 'slut'. It was the first time he had ever been referred to by that term. 

"Claws off, Ino, Gaara's my date." Sakura grinned devilishly before she nudged him in the side with her elbow. "Gaara, you really should shake her hand... it's polite." 

A few bells went off in his head as he came to the realization that he had missed a key social ingredient when greeting someone. The handshake. 

"Ah-- Sorry. Hi. I'm Gaara..." The blonde took his hand, and shook it with a big smile on her face, but as he went to put his hands back in his pockets he found out he had been tricked. 

The second that Ino gave Sakura a big dumb smile he finally figured out that his 'date' had sneakily shown off his hands to her friends via having him perform a handshake. It was clever, but he wouldn't fall for it again. 

"He's a keeper." Ino nudged her best friend with a playful giggle, and the three of them ended up walking in together. Him in between two very pretty girls daydreaming about his hands was the strangest thing he had ever experienced so far in his life, but he also felt oddly flattered by it. Many firsts tonight.

The girls had grabbed some mixed drinks, which he didn't really feel like drinking alcohol so he didn't partake, and they all sat down on a couch in the basement of the giant house the were in. It was sort of a colonial style home, antique but modernized. 

Someone came around with another group of people, and they all meshed in together around a coffee table playing a rather dark humoured card game. He played, and laughed at the very horrible combinations. He had laughed at both the Auschwitz card, and the Trail of Tears card, and apparently he was going to go to hell for that. 

Well at least he'd go laughing. 

A guy named Neji found humour in those cards too, as did another serious fellow named Shino who never took down his hood or rounded sunglasses. 

Sakura claimed he was their best poker player, and he believed it.

A guy named Lee very much wanted to be his friend, so much that it bordered on creepy, but Sakura said he was completely harmless. He did have one other girl flirt with him for a minute, and Sakura immediately pulled his arm around her waist to cue that he wasn't available. 

He felt bad for that girl, Tenten, as she was a very down to earth and sweet person so he didn't want there to be hostility over him. However, women will be women he supposed. Well, he guessed guys did it too. People would be people. 

The night was lively, and loud. It wasn't until a couple hours after they arrived did they go back upstairs for music, and snacks. Sakura was a little tipsy, but she wasn't drunk which was good. However she had gotten a bit more honest, which was a little weird because it wasn't that cute kind of honesty; it was raw. It showed even more after they went outside to sit on a secluded metal bench in the backyard, she had said she just wanted some air.

"You know, I thought about cheating on him." Sakura said sadly as she stirred her drink, and barely sipped. The redhead raised his naked brows at her to continue. 

"This guy online, I was going to send him nudes. I was so down because I felt used in the relationship. I never got compliments, affection, recognition... nothing. I felt like I might be ugly or something, so this guy I've been talking to for a while has always had my back, so I sent him some kind of riské photos... but he said that it was cheating... so..."

Gaara found a resemblance in his online penpal, but there were tons of cases like these so it wasn't too farfetched.

"You were hurt because the person you trusted left you alone with no explanation, I don't blame you for looking to be validated. I would too, maybe not nudes but..." He gave a half smile, and she started giggling like a schoolgirl. Her giggles seemed to make pleasant chills roll through him.

"Oh it was more than just nudes, I made a video, and everything. What I did was like... pornography. Maybe I should just give it to you instead." She nudged him with a wink, and he felt his face flush red at the thought of having a dirty video of her. "Ooo! You'd actually like that! Gasp! You are a pervert!" 

"I am not a pervert, I don't watch porn." He huffed defiantly, and she scooted closer to him until her hand was resting on his knee. He tensed at the touch, but didn't move her hand away. The tingles he felt from her hand being there flooded his brain like a virus.

"It wouldn't be porn, it would be more like a... risky greeting video... only where I'm touching myself-"

"Wow! Okay, maybe we should slow down on these..." He took the drink out of her hand to place it on the ground, but then she gave him a really heartbreaking look. 

"Is that... gross?" Her large jade eyes looked like they were going to cry, and he felt a horrible pang of guilt in his chest. 

'Crap, could I be any more socially challenged?!'

"Ah,-- no! No! Its... well I wouldn't know if it's sexy or not to be honest, but I am sure your very... um... God I need some water, would you like some wat-"

"When you saw me in my underwear today, was it gross?" She actually started to cry, and he panicked not knowing how to handle a crying girl.

He just started... vomiting words.

"No! You were gorgeous! I actually really like black lace, and you have a great body with really healthy skin... um... your face is one of the prettiest ones I've ever seen." He started breathing heavily under the stress of social interaction, and he leaned his head forward into his hands. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I would probably enjoy that video, but I don't have any other experience other than what people have told me. I try to just... stay away from anything that involves people because it's awkward, and I don't want to be judged. I look weird, that's a given, and I'm not the best person to make friends with because I suck at talking to people--" 

"So, you push away because people scare you, but actually what you really want is real relationships?" Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, and he felt his whole body tense completely. She sounded so... sober? 

"You didn't..." He blanched.

"I did, and I'm sorry for tricking you. I wasn't actually crying, but I appreciate what you said." She lowered her hand to the side of his waist to pull him closer for a hug. 

Even though part of him was royally pissed at her trickery, his instincts forced him to stay calm simply because she had her arm around him. He liked feeling her against him even though his ego argued all the reasons to why it was wrong. His hormones won this round, allowing her to stay and give a dreamy sigh.

"You're scared, and so am I. I'm still scared to be around people, you never know what they are really thinking. There are a lot of deceivers out there, and some of them are the people you trust most. Its a fucking battlefield! However, I'm glad that my shitty ex happened so that we could get to know each other better. Sometimes the best people will come out of the worst circumstances, and I think we are going to be really close." 

Gaara warmed instead of deflated. He had a real physical friend now, instead of some girl over the internet. However, he would definitely stay friends with cherrybomb too, but this was different. 

He nodded to her in agreement, and she stood up to meander about the yard while he quietly followed her lead.

"If you want to see the video, I'll show it to you." Sakura said coyly, like it was some sort of adorable secret. 

The redhead stiffened, and felt his skin heat all over his body. An internal battle erupted over whether he should say yes or not. Male instinct fighting with logic over whether he should take that risk or not. 

When she started giggling hysterically, he knew he didn't have to give her an answer right away. Thank God--

"So you were fucking him behind my back, that's really hypocritical of you, Sakura." Sasuke, and a skinny girl with long red hair made their way towards them, and suddenly Gaara felt like the guy was missing something; like a fat lip or a black eye. "Pot calling the kettle black--?"

"The pot didn't make tea for anyone else until after the kettle left, so fuck off Sasuke." Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand, and he knew that she was secretly nervous, but was refusing to show it to the brunette.

The redhead felt something flare inside him, and he truly wanted to protect this girl. She was his date, and he would make sure she stayed safe.

"Why do I find that hard to believe? You're nothing but a bitch in heat twenty-four seven! You're just a gross nympho--"

"Hm, sorry, but no." Gaara piped up sternly.

Why he was feeling so ballsy he couldn't really say, but he didn't like this guy at all. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to humiliate the brunette, which was stepping outside his normal social behavior box for sure.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, no-brows?" Sasuke seethed.

Cute. A nickname. Just cute. 

"I said no, she's not a nympho." Gaara glared at the brunette, and Sakura grabbed delicately onto his arm for either restriction or support. "You just couldn't satisfy her. You failed as a man, so she went for a real one instead." 

At that Gaara then sealed the deal by giving him the finger, which he oddly followed up with a second finger, and gave the man a sardonic smile before loudly whispering:

"Natural Talent."

It was quiet while the insult was absorbed, until Sasuke screamed while running at his new enemy with his right hook at the ready.

The girls both started screaming as well, and if Gaara had time to roll his eyes he would have done so. 

Now, the redhead wasn't necessarily arrogant, but he did have confidence on what he could or could not do with his body, and he knew how to fight in fisticuffs. With his past experiences fueling him he naturally avoided Sasuke's overpowered drunken punch to watch the brunette fall forward.

Gaara waited for him to stop stumbling, and stand up straight before landing a good hit to the guy's jaw. When Sasuke remained standing, he threw a second punch at the other side of his face, and it did the job of putting the brunette out. He fell spectacularly to the ground like a sack of potatoes--

Karin screamed while coming up to smack at the other redhead, but luckily Sakura managed to tackle the obnoxious girl.   
They wrestled for a while, the girls tiring themselves out without much real damage.

Sasuke started to rouse, and Gaara wasted no time in grabbing a victoriously dishevelled Sakura off the ground. Once she was standing he slipped his arm under her knees to scoop her up, and ran out of there like the devil was at his heals.

Several on lookers had been hooting at the whole scene, and a few of them booed the redhead as he ran past with his 'date' draped in his arms, claiming that he ruined the show by taking her away. He didn't care, but he was going to take her home regardless of whether she wanted to or not.

The situation had become dangerous, and her ex was obviously jealous. Sasuke had probably planned to have both girls never find out about the other woman so he could have room to play, but obviously he missed out on the best one, and his bitterness showed. 

"Gaara, you can put me down. It's okay now..." Sakura gave him a weak smile, and he knew that she was either physically hurt, or mentally hurt. Either way, it was best if he just carried her. It wasn't like she was very heavy, and they had already ran for nearly five minutes already. He held her a bit more greedily than before.

"I don't mind..." He looked off to the side bashfully as he slowed to a walking pace, and got a near squeal from her making him furrow his brow in confusion. 

"You did the thing! The cute thing! You did a happy blush!" Sakura squirmed a bit in excitement, and he had to give her a hard hoist to remind her just who he was carrying. "God, you don't look it... but you're really strong! Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"My father." Gaara looked forward sternly, not wanting to break contact with the horizon. "And no you can't meet him, he's dead. Been dead for a while, and yes I'm okay it's not a huge deal. I live with my siblings, and they finished raising me so I'm not too fucked up in the head." 

"Well... is that your life story?" She enquired cheekily, making him give her a sideways glance. 

"No, but I don't feel like telling you my life story, sooo-" Gaara shrugged with a smile, and she returned the expression.

"Alright alright, I won't press for it.... 'Natural Talent'...." After she said it, a fit of giggles erupted from her until her whole body shook with laughter. 

  
Either the context, words themselves, or him saying it was humorous to her. At any rate, her smile was wonderful so he didn't mind the laugh at his expense.

She gave him the finger, and at first he frowned until she had mimicked the gesture that he had given to Sasuke earlier. He chuckled a little, but she erupted into another session of laughs and giggles.

"Its so totally your nick name! Natural Talent! Oh my God that was good!! I'm dying!" 

"Well, it pissed him off, and that was kind of my goal." The redhead started to blush about what he had done, but it was just natural for him to be a complete douchebag to other douchebags. So the suggestive insults came with the territory. 

Nobody had to actually know whether he had or hadn't participated in such activities, they just had to believe in the lie.

"Karin blushed, so you stole the hearts of two of his 'conquests' tonight. At the wave of a fucking hand like a magician." Sakura almost snorted as she attempted to silence herself. "God forbid you show off your magic wand!"

At first he cringed at the tacky joke, but her continuous giggles made him want to play further into it just to keep the mood going.

"You'll have to pay an extra fee to see that magic trick." Gaara smirked, still keeping his eyes on the horizon as their houses came into view. 

"Well you already have my Nintendo, the next console I have is a PlayStation..." She curled up a bit further against him, and he blushed at both her closeness as well as her bargain. 

"You seem to like videogames a lot..." He attempted to change the subject as they closed in on the walkway to her front door. 

"Yeah, almost as much as I like cute boys." Sakura gave a coy smile, and he felt another rush to his cheeks. 

She knew what she was doing, and he knew that she was playing a game with him, but he wasn't going to fall into her bed like she wanted him to. As much as he would probably enjoy it, he didn't want to get to intimate with her and possibly screw up what they already seemed to have here. That, and the fact that he found the idea of sex to be slightly degrading.

"Ok, well..." He set her down on her feet, but she still gripped at the fabric of his shirt. "That was an interesting experience, I hope the next one will be just as eventful-"

"What's your rush? It's just barely past midnight..." Sakura ran her fingers along the edges of his flannel top making him tense. "You can come inside you know..."

"I... don't feel comfortable doing that just yet..." He forced his head to turn away from her to look off into the dark, but not too long after he felt her cool fingers trace along his jaw to gently press him to look back at her. By the time he was fully straightened, her lips were a hair's width away before descending so carefully on his own. 

So soft. Her lips were so smooth, and pillowy that he didn't know whether to pull away or press in further. 

His first kiss... it was happening... right this very second.

Somehow his hands seemed to move on their own despite his inner turmoil, and gripped at the soft fabric over the tops of her hips. The hormones he had been containing all night were finally winning the war, and he shamefully pressed further into her kiss to drink in more of her. 

No, this wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to do things like this. He was a recluse, with a technology obsession, and zero social skills. This wasn't supposed to happen to him; he wasn't supposed to have a normal life as he gave it up in pursuit of knowledge. 

No girlfriend, no future wife, no children, no romance... 

But God her lips were soft... and her hands so warm going down to his hips....

Gaara snapped back to reality, and pushed away from her in shock. Almost a bit too hard one might add, as she looked at him with surprise, and hurt. He couldn't handle her looking at him like that either.

"I c-can't.... It's not right. I'm sorry." The redhead didn't wait for her to respond, he could only turn, and run. 

Gaara ran all the way from her front door, through her yard, then his yard, through his door, up his staircase, and into his room before slamming the door behind him. 

His breathing was panicked, and he couldn't seem to get her wonderful scent out of his nose. Nor could he wash the taste of her out of his mouth--

Knocks came at his bedroom door, and he shouted for them to leave him alone. 

This was horribly wrong, and he knew it. He knew he had messed everything up. He shouldn't have kissed her back. They could have been great friends. 

_**BING**_

The noise alerted him to his computer, and needing a distraction he immediately went to the one person who knew him best. 

**Cherrybomb28: Hey...**

**Tanuki19: Hey what's up?**

**Cherrybomb28: I went on a date with this guy, and he totally ditched me. I'm not feeling so great anymore.**

The amount of similarities between him, and Cherry were insane, but he felt that it was because they were on similar paths in life.

**Tanuki19: Sounds like you found another asshole.**

**Cherrybomb28: Please... just don't I already feel like shit.**

**Tanuki19: Sorry Cherry, I'm not good at stuff like this... You know that.**

**Cherrybomb28: Yeah I know, Mr. Spock. Can you just give me a compliment or something?**

**Tanuki19: Like what?**

**Cherrybomb28: Oh for fucks sake, just make me feel wanted I just need to feel like someone actually cares about me for once in my life!**

**Tanuki19: ......**

**Cherrybomb28: That's really nice of you to say, best compliment ever. Thanks Tanuki**   
**> :(**

**Tanuki19: Can you just give me a second? I'm trying to think out something genuine.**

**Cherrybomb28: ...ok.**

Gaara thought about his night. He thought about Sakura, and how he wanted to be close to her but ultimately pushed away from her due to his own insecurities, and messed up way of thinking. He pushed away from human contact, and made excuses that he actually believed to be the truth. 

It hurt. It hurt him to try to not be human. He wanted to feel like other people did, but he didn't want to suffer. Yet, he was suffering now...

Gaara had finally had enough. 

**Tanuki19: Sometimes you like to push my buttons, and you act like a big dopey pervert, but I can see how awesome you are. I can see how smart, kind, and inwardly beautiful you are. I don't know if your photos are actually of you, but if they are then you are stunning on the outside as well...**

**Cherrybomb28: Well, you have me smiling a bit so keep going ;)**

**Tanuki19: Cherry, you make me want to be human. Like... be a man...**

**Cherrybomb28: Are you actually a chick or something?**

**Tanuki19: NO. What I'm saying is that you know that I'm not promiscuous, romantic, or social, but you make me want to change those things. You make me see that life can be good beyond the computer screen...**

**Tanuki19: You make me want to live a real life.**

**Cherrybomb28: That's... probably the coolest thing anyone has ever said to me.**

**Tanuki19: You're welcome.**

**Cherrybomb28: STFU I was getting to the 'thank you'!**

**Cherrybomb28 Sent you a video**

**Cherrybomb28: I filmed this earlier this week, and I wasn't going to send it to you because you told me it was wrong, but I think you deserve something 'human' as a thank you. Seriously. You made me stop crying, and start smiling like an idiot.**

Gaara stared at the video file, nervous to open it. He knew she had filmed her face, and that was going to change a lot of things for him, but if he was going to be more true to himself then risks would have to be made.

No more running. Time to swing the axe once and for all. 

He didn't realize just how much it would change him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to dive into the wonderful world of smut in the next chapter. Be prepared for it! Comment your thoughts below ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and quite a lot of peer pressure for those who don't like that. However, a lot of this fic is like that, be forewarned.

  
"Hi there, Tanuki!" Her bell-like soprano chimed cheerfully through the speakers, and he quickly plugged in his headphones to keep anyone else outside his room from hearing her voice. The background was a bit fuzzy, but it was a nice light shade of purple. "I know you don't want to see my face, but I promise I'm cute!" 

Cherry's voice sounded so familiar, as if he had just listened to it that very day. 

"Okay! Are you ready for the big reveal?" Cherry bubbled before stepping into the frame.

'Oh... my... god.'

Gaara's heart almost stopped, and the color drained from his face. Her pink hair was loose around her shoulders, and her jade eyes pierced through the screen as he gaped in horror. 

Cherrybomb28 was Sakura.

The girl next door. The girl he had just left standing at her front door without so much as a goodbye. He was only just beginning to tap into how badly he had just fucked everything up. 

Then he also realized just what this video was. 

"So, I sent you some pics earlier, and you didn't seem to like them as much as I wanted you to. So I decided I'm going to do something a bit different-"

"Oh god, please no." He banged his head on his desk, and cursed himself for being a complete moron. 

"I like you, Tanuki. I know we haven't ever met, and you could be some chubby neckbeard, a butch lesbian recluse, or even a ninety year old man... but I think I'd still like you regardless of who you are. You show me love, unlike my boyfriend who's too busy to show me affection. You make me feel important. So I want to make you feel good too..." When she started to take off her shirt it became far too real.

The video was made for him, but he had just been kissing the same girl not even an hour or so prior to this. Yet, even with all the guilt weighing down on him he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was like he was witnessing a secret he wasn't supposed to see, but this secret was made for him. It was wrong, but it was so sickeningly sweet. 

**Cherrybomb28: So... I assume you're watching It?**

Gaara stared hard at the message on his other monitor, and realized that it was his current job to make her feel better after he had actually made her cry. 

**Tanuki19: I started it...**

**Cherrybomb28: Guess you were wrong about me being fake!**

**Tanuki19: Mhm. Yup.**

**Cherrybomb28: What do you think of me?**

The Sakura in the video removed her shorts, and smiled bashfully making the redhead gulp hard at the strange situation. 

**Tanuki19: Your face is better than your body, and your body was already beautiful...**

**Cherrybomb28: Well well! The great Tanuki approves! That's a first!**

The video continued with another article of clothing removed, and Gaara's eyes widened considerably at the fact that he was now seeing his gorgeous neighbor topless. 

**Tanuki19: ....**

**Cherrybomb28: Teehee, I think you're getting to the good part now.**

**Tanuki19: I'm shutting it off.**

**Cherrybomb28: EH?! WHY?!**

**Tanuki19: .... because I really don't want to have to do something I don't normally do... and think of you while doing it. That's not respectful.**

**Cherrybomb28: Honey, that was the point of the video in the first place.**

**Tanuki19: That's an odd thing to want for someone else. Seriously.**

**Cherrybomb28: Fine. Give me your address. I'll come find you, and do it in person. It's not porn then.**

**Tanuki19: I'm not going to whack off in front of you! That's gross!**

**Cherrybomb28: I didn't say you had to, I can handle that part no problem ;)**

**Tanuki19: Cherry. I'm not giving you my address.**

**Cherrybomb28 Sent you a video.**

Gaara tensed, but opened the file regardless of what his gut told him. 

"Tanuki! Stop being a baby! You want to be human right? Then do what your body actually wants you to do, and pull the stick out of your ass!" Sakura huffed in the new video. She looked like she had been crying, and another horrible wave of guilt washed over him. 

This girl was clearly messed up. Blatantly sexual for attention, and he didn't want to take advantage of that. However, if that was the only way she knew love then he had already made some huge mistakes. Ignoring her wasn't going to make her happy, and it wasn't going to protect her either. 

He'd have to do something he had never done before; make a compromise. 

**Cherrybomb28: Are you going to watch all of It?**

**Tanuki19: You know I'm not a very sexual person, but I will watch this video for you because it seems to be important.**

**Cherrybomb28: Uh... I want you to like it too. If you really do hate it then don't watch it.**

Gaara grimaced. He knew that she meant what she said, and that she would also be offended if he didn't do it. He needed to figure out a way to make this situation turn out better, and began to think a little acting might be good. 

**Tanuki19: You know, I really didn't want to watch because I thought it might be degrading for you in particular. These sorts of things aren't something I 'hate', I'm just trying to be a gentleman.**

It was a lie, he was very uncomfortable watching anything pornographic. He didn't know if it was because he was too sympathetic, or completely the opposite; detached. 

**Cherrybomb28: That's a first, you're usually quite blunt with me.**

**Tanuki19: You have a face now, so I know you're not a middle aged man. I very well could be though.**

**Cherrybomb28: If you are then it'll be my first relationship with an older guy.**

**Tanuki19: Relationship?**

**Cherrybomb28: You didn't think this would be the last video did you? Sex isn't a one time deal for me.**

**Tanuki19: We aren't having sex though...**

**Cherrybomb28: Its video sex! I can't do it in person so videos will have to do!**

Gaara wiped a bead of sweat at his brow, and realized just how nervous he truly was. This wasn't something he had planned for or worked out carefully in his head. It was spontaneous, and emotionally charged. This conversation was one of the hardest ones he had ever participated in.

**Tanuki19: Wouldn't I have to send something back for it to be considered sex?**

**Cherrybomb28: I would love it if you did that. Do you have a camera setup?**

**Tanuki19: Eh?! I'm not making porn!**

**Cherrybomb28: You don't have to show your face if it bothers you, you could just show something else ;)**

**Tanuki19: (~.~)**

**Cherrybomb28: I'm serious though, if you ever want to do something like that I'll really appreciate it.**

**Tanuki19: You are so weird why are we even friends?**

**Cherrybomb28: Because you love me! Now finish watching the video I sent you. Gentleman or not, I want you to get at least something out of it.**

**Tanuki19: ....fine.**

**Cherrybomb28: Let me know what you think of it ;)**

Gaara stared at the messenger, then back to his video screen. He groaned knowing it was unavoidable, and without thinking it over as thoroughly as he would have liked he clicked the play button as swiftly as ripping off a bandaid. 

The redhead watched as calmly as he could as his next door neighbor peeled off her underwear, and stroked her own bare skin. Occasionally she would give a shy smile to the camera, or break out into a fit of cute giggles. 

Okay. She was incredibly beautiful. In fact she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, and he couldn't deny that seeing her 'bare' it all with a sunny smile didn't make him tingle from head to toe. Watching her coyly run her hands along her skin also had him blushing with a small smile; this wasn't so horrible after all. He would have something nice to think of if he ever got a wild hair-

"Do you like it?" She spoke just above a whisper to the camera, and he felt goosebumps cover his skin at how enticing she sounded. When she giggled again he shivered. "Sometimes I think about you... When I do this..." 

Her hand dipped between her bare thighs, and he felt his blood race harshly to his cheeks. He quickly paused the video, and took a few breaths to calm himself down. 

**Cherrybomb28: You're awfully quiet.**

Gaara looked at the message, and groaned with mental exhaustion. He felt almost as if he was being forced into this, even though he did have the right to say no at any moment. 

Yes it might hurt her feelings, but he wasn't literally being tied down to the chair with his eyelids taped open. He was pressing past his own personal boundaries out of favor for her. 

**Tanuki19: What do you want me to say?**

**Cherrybomb28: Well... are you hard yet?**

That was a rather personal question, but it came with the territory of sending someone a pornographic film he surmised. In all honesty he hadn't been paying attention to that, in fact he was avoiding thinking about his genitals at all costs. Now it was unavoidable.

**Tanuki19: .....**

**Cherrybomb28: Hehehe you totally are!**

**Tanuki19: And I suppose that makes you happy? Pervert.**

**Cherrybomb28: Muahahaha yessss**

**Tanuki19: -_-;;;**

**Cherrybomb28: Are you doing naughty things with it?**

**Tanuki19: No!**

**Cherrybomb28: Eh?! Why not?!**

**Tanuki19: I wasn't planning on doing that!**

**Cherrybomb28: I'd like it if you did, you don't have to feel bad about it.**

**Tanuki19: So you want me to just jerk off to you like you're some sort of sex worker?!**

**Cherrybomb28: I've never done this for anyone else, so I'm not a sex worker. It's just between you, and me. It's intimate.**

Gaara blinked at her reasoning, and it made a strange amount of sense to him. She had sent this to only him, and had the intention of it being something intimate between them. It was a bit raw, but he was starting to see the meaning, and trust behind it. She had trusted him with something extremely private, and that was huge. 

**Tanuki19: .... It is intimate.**

**Cherrybomb28: Hehehe you like the video, don't you?**

**Tanuki19: I won't say I don't like it.**

**Cherrybomb28: Ugh!! Can't you just say "I like your body" or something?!**

**Tanuki19: I like it when you smile, and laugh.**

**Cherrybomb28: Huh. That's different o.o**

**Tanuki19: Well you're body is nice too, it's just those are the parts that really get to me.**

**Cherrybomb28: Oh????? They get you riled up? >;)**

**Tanuki19: Knock it off, I just meant it's more human that way.**

**Cherrybomb28: Well if facial expressions and sounds are your weakness than I implore you, good sir, to keep watching. ;)**

**Tanuki19: -_-;;**

Gaara clicked the video play button out of frustration, and was instantly put back into his previous state of bashfulness. It was as if he had forgotten where he was at in the film, and regretted his decision to click as soon as her voice reached his ears again. 

"I don't know what you look like, so I imagine a shadow crawling into my bed. You whisper sweet things to me, and touch me just like this..." Her pink brows furrowed as she bit her lip sensually, and his skin electrified all over from the expression alone. 

The idea that she thought about him like this danced around his head, and sent pangs of heat rushing through his core. The image of her, and his own additional imaginations made the redhead exhale sharply while gripping at his desk to ground himself. 

He had never felt so aroused in his life, and he had tried very hard to stay away from this feeling. He had only relieved himself a handful of times, pun included, but now he felt that tonight might be inevitable. 

"I want to touch you like this too, I want you to feel like I do..." The pinkette mewled.

**Tanuki19: I don't know if I can do this.**

Gaara typed as the video was still playing, and as her sighs started to ring in his ears he felt more shocks go through him bittersweetly. 

**Cherrybomb28: Stop feeling guilty about it.**

**Tanuki19: You're naked and touching yourself, it's pretty difficult not to feel weird about it!**

**Cherrybomb28: You can touch yourself too ya know. That's the point.**

**Tanuki19: Yeah, well what do you even get out of this?! Just the thought that I did it?**

**Cherrybomb28: Send me a video.**

**Tanuki19: What?!**

**Cherrybomb28: I know you have some sort of setup, you're a technophile.**

**Tanuki19: I'm not comfortable revealing my identity just yet!**

**Cherrybomb28: Just aim it at your dick.**

**Tanuki19: You're joking.**

**Cherrybomb28: Nope. If you really feel that bad about it send me a video back, I can actually guarantee that I'll like it.**

**Tanuki19: You are sick.**

**Cherrybomb28: Eh, for you yeah I guess.**

Gaara froze, it was almost as if it were some sort of confession. Like he was the most important man in her life. 

That was... nice. It felt strange, but also extremely flattering. She did strange things for him that she didn't do for other people, and it made him feel oddly appreciated. 

He looked at his own camera that he used for things like recording different tech informative videos. They were like diaries that he kept for himself on his different projects. He had never filmed himself with it before, and wasn't sure if he could go through with it, but as he looked up to the video of her whimpering and caressing herself he felt almost all of his shame go out the window. His vision glazed, and he went on autopilot. 

He adjusted his camera, and took a sharp breath as if he were about to jump into a pool of ice water. 

**Cherrybomb28: Hey, listen... I didn't mean to push this on you. I'm just... really insecure right now, and you make me feel special. You don't have to do anything at all. You don't even have to finish the video. I'm really sorry, Tanuki. I'm kind of a shitty person I suppose, and I'm getting what I deserve.**

Gaara stopped everything he was doing, and felt reality rush back in rather quickly. Her words sobered him, and he clicked on her video to pause it. 

**Tanuki19: The guy that ditched you, what happened with him?**

**Cherrybomb28: Oh, well he's this mysterious neighbor from next door. He actually knocked out my ex can you believe that?! It was awesome! But I kind of screwed up... you know l move too fast for my own good.**

**Tanuki19: Boy do I ever...**

**Cherrybomb28: Oh shut up! I can't believe the number of prude boys I keep getting close to! My neighbor is just as prude as you, in fact he reminds me a lot of you. He's a total nerd-hermit with social problems ;)**

**Tanuki19: Thanks -_-**

**Cherrybomb28: Yeah well I'm probably not going to see him again. I kissed him and he totally freaked.**

**Tanuki19: He probably just got nervous, since you're so beautiful... and intimidating.**

**Cherrybomb28: Why do you always have to be such an ass?! >:(**

**Tanuki19: I said you were beautiful >_<**

**Cherrybomb28: I already know I'm beautiful, it's my personality that's the problem.**

**Tanuki19: No it's not. You said this guy was like me right? Btw can we give him a shorter name besides 'neighbor'?**

**Cherrybomb28: He's a ginger, so we can call him Red.**

**Tanuki19: ....Okay. Well, as a 'prude' with hormones spiralling out of control (your fault) I can say that if you kissed me I'd probably freak too. The second our lips touched I think that hard mental control would slip, and to lose ones grip like that can be truly frightening. So I'm not surprised that Red kind of booked it out of there; if your assumptions about our personalities is correct, than he most likely got cold feet for one of many reasons.**

**Cherrybomb28: So you're saying that Red had like... a sexual overload from a kiss? You'd have a sexual mental breakdown... over a kiss?**

**Tanuki19: Don't make it sound like I'm a one pump chump...**

**Cherrybomb28: You'll have to prove that one to me ;)**

**Tanuki19: FOCUS. So he ran. I bet you he will apologize either tonight or tomorrow after he realizes what he actually did. He probably feels like an idiot right now, and is sitting on his bed thinking of how to approach you right this very second.**

**Cherrybomb28: ....I think you're right. It's kind of my fault... I already knew he was pretty closed off but I still invaded his space in a really personal way...**

**Tanuki19: You love to do that ~.~**

**Cherrybomb28: I know! I'm just impatient! But you have to understand, he is really valiant white knight material AND he has piano hands. I'm already sold, this guy could have asked to come in, and I would have let him bang me straight out the gate!**

**Tanuki19: Thaaaaats rather quick don't you think?**

**Cherrybomb28: Nope! If he was good in the sack on the first try I'd tell him to marry me.**

**Tanuki19: Great to know where your priorities lie -_-;;;**

**Cherrybomb28: I'm going to go over and try talking to him.**

**Tanuki19: It's 2 in the morning!**

**Cherrybomb28: So? His bedroom light is on! He's a night owl :3**

**Tanuki19: You had your fangs in me, now your going over to Red's to try and drink his blood too?**

**Cherrybomb28: One of you is going to give it up, whoever is first is the winner.**

**Tanuki19: Are you serious?! But we just talked about how THIS WAS THE PROBLEM!**

**Cherrybomb28: Yup! I know! But it's me, and I won't change ;)**

**Tanuki19: I think I have a migraine...**

**Cherrybomb28: I'm gonna go, I'll send you a video tomorrow >;) **

**Cherrybomb28 has signed off.**

Gaara gaped in bewilderment at the screen, and quickly cursed before signing off himself. He slammed his forehead down on his desk, and groaned at how confusing this girl was. 

Her mind, and heart changed at the drop of a hat, but he was already so interested in her that he couldn't help but fall down the rabbit hole. She had everything he liked covered in the most gorgeous of wrappings, but there was a weird bit of her that made him squirm with discomfort. 

Sakura was beautiful, smart, kind, and giving. However, she was also brash, violent, energetic, impulsive, and loud. How someone could house two opposite personalities was beyond him, but perhaps that made her even more intriguing. She was never boring, that was for certain, and she would breathe quite a bit of fresh energy into his dusty world. 

Adding Sakura into his life was like adding a new graphics card to a computer with a bad CPU, or perhaps lacking in RAM. Or perhaps all the components were not obsolete, but there was no internal cooling system or fan.

The intent for a well working machine was strong, and the main pieces were there, but he was such an old model that the whole tower might just catch fire. So does one really put in such new beautiful pieces, and risk the whole computer becoming fried? What pieces needed to change to make it work, and how the hell could he translate that to the real world? 

"Gaara?" A knock came at his door, and he nearly growled at the sound of his sister's voice. 

"What?" The redhead snapped before glaring at the door to which he saw two shadows coming in from underneath. 

"You... uh... have a visitor?" Temari said uneasily.

He felt his blood run cold, he had completely blanked on the fact that she was coming over to talk to him, and when the door opened without him allowing entry his anxiety worsened. 

"Hi there!" Sakura waved as she opened his door, with a very stunned Temari standing back in the hall. He couldn't believe that she just let herself in. "I saw your light was on, and I wanted to talk to you. So here I am!"

'She's... as bright as an old Mac with a neon outer cover, and just as touchy...' His mind wandered back into a space he could understand. 

"Do you... know what time it is?" Gaara blinked at her, and she happily strutted all the way in before turning around to wave at Temari. 

"Thank you for letting me see him. Don't worry I won't mess him up too bad, haha." She closed the door on his gaping sister, and he suddenly felt tense from head to toe. The beautiful girl stared at his closed door, and he watched carefully as she clenched her fists. "Gaara, you left me on my porch..."

Her tone was suddenly very serious, and he felt the blood drain from his face. 

"I panicked." The redhead said just above a whisper making her finally turn around to face him. 

"You know, I get it, but please understand that it was not okay for you to do that." Sakura flipped her hair out of her face before walking over to his bed, and making herself comfortable. She felt around his smooth dark red bedding with curiousity. "You owe me for it. I cried for an hour."

His aqua eyes wandered her frame taking in the fact that she was still in that soft red velvet dress. She was wearing a dark zipped hoodie over it now though, and she no longer had her black thigh high stockings. As his eyes traced her legs, up her torso, and finally rested on her face he blinked at the fact that she was glaring at him.

"Oh, so you can eye-fuck me, but God forbid I give you a kiss!" She snapped, and he immediately wanted to sink into his computer chair. 

"That's not... I was... I'm sorry?" Gaara stood up finding he wasn't comfortable sitting anymore. He paced towards his closet, then flipped around to walk over to his window before repeating the process. 

"I cried for an HOUR. An hour! You already knew how I was feeling yet you totally ditched me!" Sakura punched the bed beneath her, and he started to get fired up from her words as well as her actions. 

"Yeah well you took my first kiss so I suppose it's equal!" The redhead gave up pacing to stomp over to her, but she didn't waver. She didn't even tense, which was surprising since he was quite a frightening person when vexed. 

'Does she really trust me that much?'

"Oh a first kiss? Oooo, that totally gives you the right to act like an ass!" In her anger she must have gotten warm, because right as he felt another argument rising in him she took off her sweatshirt to reveal her red dress underneath. He was completely caught off guard by it, and then the nude image of her flooded him violently. 

She noticed his odd expression. 

"If you hate the dress then why did you pick it?" Sakura put her hands on her hips, and his eyes focused on her fingers. 

"I like the dress... a lot." Gaara breathed out carefully, and was given a confused expression by the beauty sitting on his bed. 

Oh god, she was sitting on his bed. That dress was barely covering her bottom half, and almost every inch of her thighs was caressing his very own comforter. Such long legs...

"You're doing it again." She bit quietly.

"Doing what?" He blinked.

"Eye-fucking me." She didn't skip a beat, and he blushed hard at the fact that it was actually true. "If you liked it then why did you run?"

"I liked it, but it scared me... so I disliked it." He blinked almost numbly at her, and she returned the expression back at him. 

"Okay, then come over here, and dislike me properly." Sakura worked her way further up onto his bed, and tucked her legs underneath her as she waited patiently for him to do what she asked. It didn't take long for that strange auto pilot to kick in again, and for him to lose control of the wheel as his body moved over to her on its own accord. 

Perhaps if he initiated it would be better.

"I don't know... what this is...." Gaara sat nervously on the bed, and clenched at his own pillowy down bedding. He didn't look up as he heard the fabric slip against her while she moved, but he didn't tense when she finally reached him either. 

"It's a kiss. If children can do it, then you can do it too." She maneuvered off to his side so that he could give a half turn to face her. "You lean in, and touch lips. We did it out there. Let's try it again, only this time if you want to stop just say something nice, and then say goodnight. It's not too difficult." 

The redhead looked at her, then around the room, out the window, to the floor...

"Oh for crying out loud, Gaara!" Sakura grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him in for a firm kiss. At first he wanted to push her away out of shock, but as she hummed he felt himself melt against her. Melt into her soft pillowy lips.

He felt pliable enough to open his mouth, and dart his tongue out carefully to taste her. She seemed to like it since she giggled against him before wrapping her arms delicately around his neck. 

Okay, this was fine. This wasn't a death sentence, and it made him feel light; high in fact-

Sakura pushed him down onto the mattress, and he froze. She was doing it again; jumping the necessary steps that he needed in able to function normally.

It was the new graphics card in the older pc model... he wasn't updated enough in hardware, or had even the proper software to handle her.

His social anxiety had jumped once more, and when she saddled him up like a pony his heart skipped a beat. The pressure of her on his lap was frightening, and even though he wanted very badly to skip all of these steps with her he just physically couldn't. He was still hard from earlier...

He pushed her away lightly by the chest to give them some room. 

"It's too much." Gaara panted to regain the air she had sensually stolen from him. "I'm not ready for that-"

"Gaara, it's not sex. Chill. I'm just sitting on your lap." Sakura tried to laugh it off but he shook his head. 

"No, I can feel your body... its... I can't-"

"You felt my body plenty earlier when you carried me home! You had your hands literally on my thighs, this can't be that much different!" She pouted, and crossed her arms, but as she did it the fabric on her dress raised around her chest making her straps loose enough for one to slip sinfully down her shoulder. She hadn't noticed, but he almost went into shock over it.

Just one more stressor to add to the list...

"The intent made it different, I had no intention of getting physical with you then!" The redhead attempted to breathe deeply, and closed his eyes tight with the need for focus. 

"You had zero perverted thoughts? I find that hard to believe. Also, what do you mean by intentions? So you didn't want to fuck me then, but because you want to do it now-" She stopped herself, and gaped at her own sentence. He opened his eyes to watch her carefully, but when he saw her wolfish grin he almost felt like recoiling. 

"Oh my God, you want to do it don't you--?" 

"I-I DO NOT!" Gaara argued almost too defensively, and she started to giggle. 

"You have to be the worst liar I've ever seen! You totally dig me, and you've probably already thought about it haven't you?" Sakura leaned down to kiss his cheek, making him flinch. "I'm not opposed to it-"

"Well I am!" He bucked to try to get her off of him, but when she gasped he realized it wasn't from surprise. In fact he gave a sharp breath too at the sensation, and his cheeks darkened in color more than they ever had before. She gave a breathy laugh, and he almost melted at the sound of it. 

"Oh my God, you are so cute I just can't stand it. I'm so breaking you in-"

"No you are not! I'm not a horse!" He struggled once more, but her legs were clamped at his sides forcing more pressure on his groin. She rolled her hips once, and he felt it shock his whole body with heat. He grunted slightly at the feeling, not being able to find how to block it out. 

"I think you would like it if I rode you like a horse-"

"I'M SAVING MYSELF FOR MARRIAGE!" Gaara shouted out desperately, and the girl on his lap stilled with curiosity. 

Why he said it, he didn't really know. He didn't even have plans for marriage, in all honesty he just wanted her to stop. It worked, but the excuse he'd have to make up now was going to have to be a bit more farfetched. 

"That was the wrong thing to say if you wanted me out of here, Gaara." Sakura smiled knowingly, and moved her hands sensually across his chest. If he could purr, he would have done so; her fingers made his whole body tingle.

"When you don't want to give it up that just makes me want you more. It's even worse when you do want to give it up, but your morals and standards are getting in the way. It makes me want to do some really disgusting things..." 

"Disgusting things?" He regretted asking as soon as it mindlessly left his mouth. Her smile turned devilish, and it made his hairs stand on end. 

"Oh yeah, things that would make your church group drop you if they found out; sacrilegious things..." She pressed herself flush against him, and nuzzled her face into his hair. The heat from her body was intense, and the softness of her made him pant needily despite his ego telling him no. "I want you to sing for me, choir boy..."

She whispered hotly into his ear, and he had to clench every muscle in his body to keep from grinding against her, sucking on her neck, grabbing at her hips and butt, and licking every inch of her. His heated breath quaked as she continued to breathe hotly against the shell of his ear. 

"You are trying sooooo hard not to touch me, even though I really wish you would." Sakura shifted on top of him slightly, and he had been so riled up that he outwardly cursed at the pleasurable sensation she gave when she just barely moved. "Oh-ho! That was sexy-"

"Knock it off! I already told you I don't want to do this!" Gaara snapped angrily at her, and she recoiled instantly. He had finally gotten the reaction he initially wanted out of her, but when the fear mingled with shame on her face he immediately felt guilt set in. It turned out that he would have rather had her hands all over him then see her make that face ever again. 

"I'm sorry... I play too much you know? I just wanted to show you how much I... like you I guess..." Sakura looked anywhere but at him, and his chest started to hurt at how he had once again made her feel like crap. 

Once more, he had to fix things. 

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it... I'm just not comfortable with this kind of stuff." Gaara reached for her hand, and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. It was strange for him to do something like that, but he felt that a comforting, not sexual, touch was needed at the moment. When she managed a small smile his guilt started to ease. 

"Did you like it even a little bit?" She looked down at his hands, and surprisingly a small blush tinged at her cheeks. It was very cute. 

Truth be told though, he did like it. He wasn't comfortable with doing it, or even the idea of it, but he wouldn't deny that it felt good when she'd move around on his lap. It sent pleasant shivers down his spine with how hot her breath was against his ear, and his skin felt electrified with the feeling of her warm body pressed firmly against his own. 

"If I say yes, are you going to assault me again?" The redhead raised a naked brow cautiously at her, and she gave a light laugh. 

However, a hidden part of him wished that she would attack him, but he punched it into the back of his mind. 

"How about I just stick to making out with you for now, and we can call it a compromise?" The girl beamed, and he almost felt like groaning with fatigue. 

No, scratch that. He really did groan. 

"Do you not know the meaning of the word 'no'?" Gaara let his head fall back onto the bed, and closed his tired eyes. 

"One of these days when you approach me I'll say 'no' and you'll understand my frustration with that word." Sakura linked her arms around his neck once again, but he wasn't bothered by her closeness this time. 

"The day when I approach you? That'll be a long time from now-"

"Eh. I'd say a week before you're begging me for it." She pressed herself against his chest once more, and he started to feel that anxious tension return to him. 

"Sakura..." The redhead warned, but she simply giggled.

"Oh hush, I'm not taking your stupid virginity God! I just want some attention give me a break." She leaned in for a chaste kiss, and he flinched slightly at it. "Please trust me, I'm not going to push that boundary again okay? I just want to kiss you." 

As she went in for another short kiss, he forced himself to stay calm. She repeated the action, kissing lightly before pulling away, and eventually he warmed to her. He finally kissed her back, and even allowed his arms to wrap around her waist. She was so small in his arms, and soft. 

Gaara began to drift into a hazy state, matching her movements while eventually dragging his tongue against her own to taste her. She sighed against his mouth, and the images of the video she had sent him earlier came flooding back making his blood heat up. 

She might be right, he might actually cave, and let this girl have her way with him like she so desperately wanted. He was beginning to wonder why he denied himself that pleasure, and specifically why he wanted to not interact with others. 

"Hey Gaara, do you have my headpho-" A male voice had entered his room quite clearly, and it was then that Gaara realized that his brother did a horrible job of knocking on his door before entering.

Sakura broke away from him, and sat up ramrod straight with a shy blush. He wasnt actually expecting her to be shy about it. However, he was pretty sure he was sporting the same expression. 

"Holy.... Gaara! You're hooking up with hotty Haruno?!" The elder grinned stupidly, and the redhead felt it might be time for another one of their signature yearly fist fights...

"Kankuro! Get out!" Gaara snagged one of his pillows before chucking it at his brother, who had fortunately closed the door just in time. He could hear the idiot snickering all the way back to his own room. "Fucking stupid moronic ass-"

"Your brother thinks I'm hot huh? Good to know." Sakura gave a sly grin, and the redhead found himself frowning more than he should have. 

"If he even flirts with you, or you with him I swear-"

"Oooo! Are you actually jealous?!" She finally scooted off of him, and he almost told her to stay. That's when it hit him that he was getting a bit too attached to her. 

"I'm not jealous. Go screw him if you want. I don't care." Gaara tried to play it cool, but he was obviously trying a little too hard as was obvious by her cheesy grin.

"Okay, I'll go right now! And make sure to scream and shout while we are doing it!" She snickered, and went to stand, but before he even realized it his hand shot out to snatch her arm to pull her back down.

"Don't...." He held her there firmly, but didn't have the guts to actually look her in the eyes. The peck on his cheek reassured him. 

"I wont, I promise. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that cruel. However..." Sakura turned his head for one more deep kiss before pulling away, much to his new disappointment. "If you're going to get jealous like that, then I'm going to assume that you like me a bit more than just some girl you made out with." 

Gaara locked eyes with her, and gave a light blush at her statement proving it's validity. 

"Hnnn, well. Can we hang out soon then?" She pressed him further, and he felt himself crumbling under her sweet gaze. He stayed silent though, as he was unsure of what was the safest thing to do. "Can I see you tomorrow? We can just play video games or something if you don't want to get all mushy..."

".... Sure." He nodded carefully, as if he was still unsure of his answer, but the squeeze on his hand from her dainty fingers also squeezed on his heart. 

"If you want to get physical I'll let you make the next move okay? I'll be patient, but I like attention so don't be stingy either!" She gave him one last peck before finally getting off his bed; readying herself to go back home. He watched as she pulled back on that plain dark zipped hoody she had come over in, hiding the pretty red dress he now favored so much. "Will you pick me up at school on Monday?"

"School?" Gaara shook his head back to reality, and blinked at her in confusion. She gave a small giggle before clasping her hands behind her innocently. 

"I'm a senior, you know, in high School? Did you forget?" Sakura smiled mischievously, and he realized then that he was probably going to be showed off to her other friends... "Pretty please? I'll do anything you want in return!"

"I don't do things for sexual favors." The redhead deadpanned, and she gave a bubbly laugh in response to his seriousness. 

"Ah-ha! I never said anything about the favor being sexual, but if that's really on your mind-"

"I'll pick you up, just go home!" Gaara nearly stammered, and the girl gave a giddy squeal before hurrying to the door. 

"Okay, see you tomorrow for games, and on Monday at three thirty! She winked before scurrying out the door, and he never got a chance to even say goodnight. 

"I can feel a headache coming on..." He grimaced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is more explicit, just a forewarning. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is quite pornographic. If you are uncomfortable with sexual language, actions, etc. then its probably best if you leave this fic altogether. 
> 
> I'm serious. If you are not into graphic smut then this is not the fic for you. 
> 
> Also, more 'peer pressure' (I suppose it could be considered dubcon) will be involved in this story. If you are uncomfortable with those types of elements then it's best if you also pass up on this fiction. I have other GaaSaku works that do not contain this type of approach, go read those instead 🤣 
> 
> At any rate, if you are in it for the long haul good for you 👏 I hope you enjoy it.

  
Gaara had just finished stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth before he heard knocking at the front door. He groaned knowing exactly who it was, but inside he knew that he was excited to see her too. 

The night before had been a strange one, and he only got in maybe four hours of sleep. After she had left he had let curiosity get the better of him, and he watched the remainder of that video she had sent to 'tanuki'. It was a mistake, he had decided, as his hands wandered a bit to far, and he had succumbed to the usual fate of those who watched porn. A fate that lasted over an hour in the shower... 

Well, at least he was extremely clean. 

Gaara opened the door feigning displeasure over her arrival, but the red tank top, black jean shorts, and low pigtails had him blanking on his initial disposition. Now it had come to the battle of keeping his eyes up, and away from her cleavage. 

It was going to be another one of those days, he could feel it. 

"You look tired, rough night?" Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and he immediately bristled.

"Don't flatter yourself, I have insomnia." Gaara bit back a little too defensively, but for some reason this always seemed to make her giggle. 

"Okay okay! I won't poke the bear!" She pushed passed him teasingly, and he almost didn't move for her. Whether it was to challenge her rudeness, or to feel her push against him he couldn't really say, but he had a strange feeling that it was the latter. "Hmm, maybe I will poke the bear..."

"Stop it. Games are downstairs." He snipped before leading the way, and she followed behind him with a skip in her step. Just as he opened the door to the basement, his older brother was there at the top of the stairs about to turn the knob himself. Wide-eyed at first, the elder's shocked expression quickly morphed into a devilish grin.

"Ah! Gaara! I see you invited your girlfriend over-" Kankuro started.

"She's not my girlfriend." Gaara deadpanned, but he felt Sakura come up behind him to the point of pressing her chest against his back to peer over his shoulder. 

"He's in denial. Hi Kankuro!" She waved at the elder, and he gave a dumb little wave back to her. 

"Helloooo Sakura! Just want to let you know that you've done a fabulous job on my baby brother here. He took an extra long shower last night-"

"Kankuro!" The younger practically growled, and shoved Kankuro hard enough that the elder had to grab hold of the staircase railing. Regardless of the fact that he almost fatally fell backwards down the stairs, the brunette couldn't help but practically snort with laughter. 

"Oh my God, that is so cute!" Sakura giggled excitedly, and sadly the sound ringed pleasantly in his ears despite his initial embarrassment. "I'm glad I have that effect." 

When she finished off on a more sultry note Gaara couldn't take it any more, and glared daggers at the older brother blocking his way to his goal in the basement. 

"We're going to hang out downstairs, go somewhere else." The redhead ordered darkly, and Kankuro's demeanor instantly changed. 

"Eh?! I was about to do a level on-"

"Nope. I never go down there anymore, so I have earned more than enough time to play video games." Gaara cut him off firmly, and in return got a scowl from his now bitter brother.

"Aw, but honey, what if I want to play with both of you?~" Sakura chimed in with a tone leaning on teasing. 

The redhead couldn't help but tense at the sugary sweet tone of her voice, and could see her come-hither gaze without even having to turn around. Kankuro obviously could see all of it, and his expression made it well known just where the topic was heading.

"I bet you're both reaaally talented-"

"Okay! Move Kankuro!" The redhead angrily pushed his brother to the side of the staircase before grabbing his distracting 'girlfriend' firmly by the forearm. Shocking the two victims, Gaara practically pulled her down the stairs in a huff. 

"Hey now! Not so rough, Mr. Bossy-pants!" Sakura gave a small bark at him, but he kept up his pace. After hearing the door upstairs slam, he figured he would be in for a lecture later. "Gaara. Stop, it's actually starting to hurt..."

"I told you not to flirt with him. I told you not to, but you did it anyways." Still holding onto her, he marched into the back room where they had a small set up for different consoles and games. There was a loveseat, and the room was rather dark from the lack of light. She stumbled slightly after him, and before he knew it she was pulling him back around to face her. 

"Stop that! I'm not going to fuck your brother, okay? I was just doing it to get a rise out of you, I didn't think it would actually hurt your feelings." Sakura ran her hands down his chest in a loving way, and it was something he still wasn't quite used to, but he wasn't going to say he didn't like her touch either. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset..." 

Her voice took on that innocently sweet tone again, and even though it was incredibly cliché he still seemed to give way to her childish antics. 

He felt that he would probably make a terrible parent, as he was a sucker for puppy eyes.

"Its... okay. I overreacted... I'm sorry too." Gaara spoke just above a whisper, and she moved a little closer letting her chest touch his own. He blushed at the contact, knowing what she was probably going to do next. 

"Can I get a kiss?" She stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wondered if this was going to be a daily thing; her throwing herself at him. However, no one had ever really made advances towards him before, so he couldn't really make any room for comparison on whether she actually was throwing herself at him or not. Perhaps she was doing what normal lovers do, and he was just too socially awkward to understand it. 

'Lovers? Since when did we become lovers?' He asked himself inwardly, and suddenly was lost in his thoughts. 

"Hey mister, are you listening? Or do I have to work to get your attention again?" Sakura slid her hands down his chest, and settled them at his waistband making him nearly jump out of his skin. 

"Woah woah woah! No!" Gaara frowned, and swatted her hands away from his pants. "No. Bad."

"I know, I'm a bad girl." She giggled, and swiftly smooched him on the cheek. He tensed at the contact since he was now thoroughly on edge. "God. You need to just get over it... you're way too tense."

"I wouldn't be tense if you weren't so handsy." The redhead huffed before marching over to his vast array of old and new consoles on a bookshelf under the television. He fiddled through different games to try and distract himself, but it proved difficult when she sat right beside him causing their shoulders to touch. 

"Ooo! You have this game?! I haven't played this in ages!" Sakura held up an older PlayStation game, and eyed it like a child opening a present on Christmas. Despite his initial irritation from earlier, he couldn't help but smile at her admiration for a great game. 

"I never figured you to be a fan of Final Fantasy-"

"OH MY GOD!" The girl practically shrieked in the small space, making him cringe at the sound. "You have Legend of Dragoon!!!"

It was then that he was reminded that Sakura was Cherrybomb28, and that the specific game she was freaking out about was the one that had initially caused them to meet over the internet. This made him almost give a full grin. 

"Play it! Play it!" She shoved the game against his chest, and clapped excitedly. He eyed the game before raising a naked brow at her. 

"It's a one player game..."

"Nostalgia now, competition later. You play the game!" Sakura wasted no time in running over to the loveseat, and practically bounced with excitement. It was adorable watching her get so pumped over a videogame, but he had to admit that it was a great title. 

An hour went by, then two, then four, and then eventually they got too hungry to continue their speed run of a very lengthy rpg. They breaked for a quick lunch, and then went straight back to the basement. 

It was time to switch up the games, and Gaara told her to pick out one for multiplayer. As much as he enjoyed playing by himself it was still fun to pull out the classic multiplayer games when company came over, and it was rare for Gaara to have company so those games usually went untouched for long periods of time. 

"Gah! It slid underneath!" Sakura bent down while on her knees until her chest touched the floor, and reached desperately underneath the bookshelf. The shorts she was wearing were not protecting her modesty too well, and the redhead couldn't pull his attention away from her shapely backside. "Hey can you lift this so I can get the game? I accidentally knocked it all the way to the back." 

"Klutz." He smirked before walking over to the piece of furniture, and then proceeded to do as she asked. He even lifted it higher than what was necessary just to prove how weak she was in comparison to him. 

"Uh oh, someone's testosterone is up." She finally snagged the game before pulling her arm back to her chest. She rolled onto her back, and sighed while watching him lower the bookcase back to the ground. At her perspective he would have appeared to have been upside down, and she gave him a goofy grin from her strange angle. "You're so pretty..."

He did a double take. 

"Um... thanks?" Gaara blinked before grabbing the game from her, and putting it in the cartridge slot. 

"No really, you're ethereal looking. Otherworldly." She breathed slowly, and he watched closely as her chest rose and fell with her full intake of air. He couldn't help the heat rising to his face, and the way his pulse quickened as his eyes roamed over her chest, collar bone, throat, and flushed face. 

Was he ready to make a move? She had told him she wasn't going to make any moves today, but that he would be free to do so. He wondered if it were a smart idea to do that. 

'Start messing with the hardware, and build up.' 

Something urged him. He couldn't tell if it was his mind or his emotions telling him to move, but he was hovering over her surprised face with a fresh intent. He closed the space between them, and molded his lips against her own very softly. She started to squirm under his kiss, so he pulled away in confusion meeting her coy expression. 

"That was nice, Gaara, but I'd like it more if we weren't doing this upside down thing." She snickered, and he frowned. 

"Get up then." 

"No! You come down here! Lay by me." Sakura gave a full grin, and he couldn't seem to tell her no this time. She seemed so much happier than yesterday, and he didn't want to ruin that. 

So he did what she wanted, and laid next to her on the floor. 

"Now what?" Gaara stared at the ceiling, and hated the popcorn texture of it. 

"Try kissing me again." She scoffed, and he raised a hairless brow.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood anymore-"

"Gaara, please..." Sakura turned on her side, and gave him the puppy eyes that he couldn't seem to turn down. However, her tone was more than just a simple request; it was needy, and near whining, but not in a bad way. No, the way she asked for it made his hairs stand up, and made him practically shiver. Like she were begging him to do something more than just a kiss... 

He caved. 

Gaara rolled further than just his side, in fact he had hooked one leg in between her own. He held her waist cautiously, and proceeded to close the distance between them with another gentle kiss. Her body responded instantly, and she came to life by hugging him tightly to her. She lightly scratched at his back, and he deepened his kiss until she parted her lips for him. 

This was fine, this had become a comforting interaction between them now, and he felt relaxed enough to slide his hand to her hip. She smiled through their kisses, and when she would breathe he could feel her chest press against his own. He went to move them both so she could be under him, but in doing so had lifted his knee slightly accidentally pressing firmly between her legs. She whimpered against his lips, and he froze at the familiar sound before breaking out of the kiss entirely. He watched her panting beneath him, but she seemed anxious. 

"H-hey! Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Sakura looked off to the side, and bit her knuckle almost bitterly. He knew it wasn't her fault. He had gotten careless, and roamed a bit too much to where he had stimulated her. 

It was one thing to keep himself out of the fire, but to tease her, and expect her not to want to jump in was cruel. She wasn't climbing all over him like she had last night, and she was respecting his boundaries. Perhaps it was time that he took her needs into consideration too. 

'Install better software, and test how it runs.' 

"It's not your fault. Thank you for respecting me today..." Gaara finally responded, and she gave him a very confused look. He didn't wait for her to respond before lowering his head down to her neck. She gasped when his mouth made contact, and her body arched into him greedily.

Perhaps this was too much for him to do, the way she reacted to him had his skin buzzing with heat. His instincts pounded on his standards, shouting at him violently to do what they demanded. He knew she wouldn't be opposed to it if he just started suddenly diving in, but he also didn't want to do that yet. He wasn't ready for it. He just wanted to focus on her.

Ignoring the hormones telling him to satisfy himself, he moved his hand to her chest to grab a handful of her left breast. She whined, and latched one of her hands into his thick red hair. There was no padding separating his hand from her chest, only fabric, and it startled him slightly when he could feel the full softness of the mound in his palm.

'This could be pulled down easily to expose her...' As Gaara thought it, his hand unconsciously executed the idea, and before he knew it her naked breast was in his hand rather than her clothed one.

She gave a sharp sound that rang needily in his ears, and sent shivers down his spine. He hadn't meant for it to go this far yet, but for some reason things were just happening. She pulled at his locks, and mewled as he thumbed over a perked nipple making him tremble again. 

It was too much. Sakura was too beautiful, and he was so inexperienced. His body started to shake, and his breath quaked against her moistened neck. 

He didn't know what to do next, and he was at a point where he very much wanted to either run out of that room or go all the way with her. It was literally split down the middle between the two extremes.

He shut his eyes tightly instead in an attempt to just make time stop so he could figure out what to do.

"Hey... you're okay..." Sakura whispered gently, and pet his hair with even more carefulness. "We can stop." 

She was so nice. This girl was so incredibly kind even though he knew that he had brought her to a place where it would just be rude to leave her stranded there. In all honesty he wanted to make her satisfied, but his body just wouldn't move. 

"I don't know what to do..." Gaara spoke just above a whisper, and he heard her give a breathy laugh. 

"Do you want me to help you?" She said it sweetly, almost like a mother or big sister asking a small child if they needed help on a project that was plain and simple. As much as that image disturbed him, it also made the situation a bit more innocent. It was strangely comforting. 

The redhead finally made up his mind, and nodded at her. 

"Okay. We can stop whenever you need to okay? I can always do this at home too... God knows I did it last night." Sakura gave a a light snicker, and he felt a blush grace his cheeks at the fact that she had to go home, and do the exact same thing he had done last night. He knew she liked him, but he didn't realize that it was more than just spur of the moment hormones. She thought about him when she went home, when she slipped into bed, when she roamed her hands over her body... "You're brother said you took a really long shower after I left..."

"He's an idiot don't listen to him." Gaara felt more heat go to his face, and he attempted to hide himself in the crook of her neck making her giggle.

"Oh? Did you think of me?" She moved her hand over the one he still had on her breast, and laced her fingers in between his own. 

"I didn't do anything." He started to argue, and she gave a more hearty laugh. He felt his hand being pushed away from her chest to move over her clothed stomach. 

"What was I doing in your fantasy?" Sakura breathed, and he could feel her chest rise against him. 

"Nothing, because there was no fantasy." Gaara was growing irritated now as he really didn't want to admit something private to her. He was so miffed that he didn't realize just where his hand was being guided to. 

"How many times did you get there?" She giggled one last time, and he was about to snap at her when he finally felt that his hand was warm, and encased tightly in fabric. 

The cotton under his fingertips was soft, and the flesh underneath that was almost plush in the way that it gave to pressure. The indentations that he felt made it known just what he was feeling, and the heat only solidified his theory.

"I came three times last night." She purred.

"Oh..." He started to shake again, and she immediately started to hush him while petting his hair with her other hand.

"Take a breath. Relax." Sakura raked her nails lightly against his scalp, and it tingled from the top of his head all the way down to his feet. He breathed harshly against her neck. "I'm going to start you off, okay?"

"Mhm." Gaara nodded rather quickly, and felt her fingers press his own against her heat with more pressure than he would have initially anticipated. Two fingers in particular were favored to knead the area, and he began to find it interesting how different it was getting someone else off. She practically purred at the sensation, and rocked against his hand making his pulse quicken. 

The more he touched her the more he could feel her essence through her underwear, and every hair on his body stood on end at the fact that he was bringing her to arousal.

After a while of working the ministrations she led him through, she finally pulled her hand out and away for him to do it by himself. His nerves were completely raw, and he felt incredibly self-conscious, but when she mewled despite her no longer guiding him he felt a bit of pride slip in. 

His confidence was rising, and he felt a little more daring then before. So much in fact, that he smoothed his way under the waistband of her underwear to feel her directly. 

Silky. She obviously gets the area waxed. 

She rolled against his hand with a whimper, and he almost felt like smiling. A strange high hit him every time she made a noise or a facial expression.

"Gaara..." Sakura whined his name, and he visibly shivered at the sound. It was enough to have his mouth water, his blood grow hot, and his muscles to tense with intent to pounce. 

He had never felt like this before, and he now understood why people could get completely lost in this feeling. This instinctual need pounded into ones DNA. It was powerful for sure. 

"Hnnn... Gaara...." 

Gaara's vision started to spin so he closed his eyes and hid his face in the crook of her neck. He was panting, and he didn't really understand why that was happening. It wasn't like he was being-

No, he was definitely being touched, now that he did a full mental check. 

Somehow her hand had made it's way to the front of his jeans, and was rubbing against the fabric covering his length. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, and he stopped his movements as soon as he got a bit of clear headspace to work with. 

"No... don't stop..." She begged him, and he felt another pang of heat flow through him only to be pushed back by his willpower. 

"Stop doing it then." He argued, but she feigned ignorance. 

"Doing what?" She replied sweetly.

"You know what you're doing." He barked.

"Enlighten me?" She smiled.

"You're getting handsy again." He deadpanned.

"Oh! You mean this?" She gripped him firmly from outside his pants, and massaged him with a devilish grin. He accidentally let out a shocked moan, and instantly soured over the fact that he let her hear such a sound. "It was feeling good for me... so I wanted you to feel good to..."

"Well, stop it. We aren't doing this for me-"

"And why not? Don't make me out to be selfish, Gaara. I'm not frigid." Sakura moved her hand again, and he almost pressed into her palm for more. "Hehe... I knew you weren't small..."

"Knock it off, I don't want you to see this..." Gaara groaned through clenched teeth trying to contain himself, but she giggled at him all the same. 

"Tell me how many times you came, and I'll stop." Her smile was dark. He was losing control of the situation fast, and he didn't want that lack of control. He wasn't comfortable with this yet. 

In desperation he went to his belt, and unbuckled it. Like he surmised, it had her complete interest making it so he could quickly snatch up both of her wrists. She gasped, and in the same breath he ripped the belt from the pant loops. 

The pinkette looked slightly afraid, but when he went to make a fastening for her wrists she seemed to find relief in it. 

Now, he knew bdsm wasn't really his style, or at least that's what he had believed. He hadn't actually tried it of course, but there was a first for everything, and he needed her to stop touching him. 

With her wrists secure in one hand, his other went back down to their previous job. She gave a feigned struggle, and for some reason it had him smirking while he slipped under the hem of her shorts. She whimpered again, and arched into his hand as if begging him for more. She was good at getting him into it, he would admit to that.

"I never figured you... for a bondage type..." Sakura panted, and as he slipped against her slick folds she mewled in delight. 

She was completely at his mercy, and something about it made him even higher than before. 

"You forced my hand..." Gaara responded almost nonchalantly, and she giggled through her moans. 

"I like... your hands..." Her body slithered underneath him in ecstasy, and he felt himself start to glaze over. 

She was so sensitive to his touch, and her body made it known that it had a craving for him. He felt himself panting again, but he knew that there was no stimulation this time. That strange primal urge to just abandon everything, and rip off every shred of her clothing was so strong that he almost considered doing it, but he stayed strong in favor of watching her climax in the flesh rather than on video. 

"I want you... inside me..." Sakura whimpered, and her eyes were lidded with a need so great that he didn't want to deny her anything. 

However, he knew that he couldn't do something like that. He couldn't just lose his virginity on his basement floor like an animal. He wanted to have some sort of emotion behind it. 

He opted for putting his fingers inside her instead. 

As he adjusted his hand to plunge two fingers inside of her, part of him asked himself what the hell he was thinking, but his instincts pushed any rational thought aside as the digits finally slipped into her heat. She arched with pleasure, and gave a sharp needy whine as he moved. Hovering over her he watched carefully as her body would roll in response to the sensation he was giving. 

He had never felt so hard in his entire life, all from watching her cry out his name like a vixen in heat. Her face expressed nothing but ecstasy, and when he pumped his hand harder she would arch like bow as her string tightened quickly. Her hands tried to struggle against their fastening, and he held them more firmly with the belt as she fought with the restraints. 

Sakura was perfect; a panting, writhing, whining, sweating mess of beauty.

Gaara smirked as he felt her tighten around his fingers only to scream, and curse from how good it felt. Her body tensed with the sudden climax, and his eyes never left her form as she cried for him. 

He didn't stop even though he knew she had already came, he wanted to see it again. It didn't take long for a second orgasm to come over her, and this time her voice cracked when she threw her head back. 

She was glorious, and panting with a lustful glaze to everything she did. Her breasts heaved with her cries and whimpers, and he wished he could just get over whatever it was that was keeping him from fully having her. After a string of curses she started to come down, but he still wasn't satisfied.

One more time. He just wanted to watch her get there one more time. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen or experienced, and he didn't want it to stop. He wanted her to just keep screaming, crying, and whining his name. He wanted her to remain in a permanent state of pleasure just so it could be burned into his memory forever.

This was going to kill him later, he just knew it.

The redhead gave it everything, and she practically jolted out of her skin as a third wave hit her. She screamed silently this time, and her expression was almost painful she was that far gone. Sweat literally dripped from her temples, and her whole body glistened with it. Her hips bucked against him with abandon until he started to slow his pace, to which she attempted to breath but only succeeded in a panicked breathing pattern. Her gasps were like that of someone drowning, and in his curiosity he released her hands to place his free hand over her heart. 

Gaara was surprised that he hadn't put her under cardiac arrest. 

Sakura finally opened her eyes, and for some reason he felt like she may have been glaring at him. 

"Did I... do something wrong?" He felt the heat of her stare burning him, and he wondered if perhaps this wasn't the outcome she had initially hoped for. However, she seemed to have enjoyed it so her reaction confused him. 

"You bastard, your brother definitely heard me!" She panted, trying desperately to get her breathing under control. Yet, her words hit him rather hard, and he blanched as a result. "You should have covered my mouth, or had me bite down a rag-"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?!" Gaara sputtered in defense, and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"You can't tell me you haven't watched a girl cum befo-"

"I don't watch that stuff!" He interrupted her, but she didn't appreciate it. Suddenly she lunged at him, and they rolled over until she was pinning him down. "H-hey! W-wait a minute-!!"

"What kind of noises do YOU make when you orgasm? It's not that hard to understand, doofus!" She barked at him, and he tensed at her proximity. 

"I don't have them very often so how should I know!?!" He bit back defensively, and she seemed to relax at his admittance. 

"You had one last night, didn't you?" Sakura pressed, and he would have found the question offensive if she hadn't sounded concerned. 

'Why the hell would she be worried about whether I get there or not?' 

".... I'd rather... not say..." Gaara turned his face away from her, and her grip on his arms laxed. 

"You can just say yes or no, I don't need details." She pressed gently, and he could tell that she was growing more wary of him. 

He didn't want her to worry about him, he was healthy and happy for the most part. It wasn't a big deal. Yet, her genuine concern had his heart strings thoroughly pulled. He just couldn't keep her in the dark, even over something so stupid as to whether or not he had climaxed yesterday. 

"...Yes." He answered shyly, and a rather large grin spread across her face. 

"You really did?! I'm so proud of you-!!"

"That's fucking weird! Don't say things like that!" Gaara blushed hard, and tried to squirm out of her grip, but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to hold onto him. 

"Why not? I really am... just like I'm proud that you could touch me today..." Sakura lowered her lashes before leaning in to kiss along his jawline making his whole body tense. "You enjoyed watching me, didn't you?"

"S-stop... I'm not some pervert!" He wiggled around, and she laughed at his struggle before kissing his neck. 

He groaned at the feeling, and his body felt like it was bursting into flames. He was so sensitive that just the barest of brushes against his groin was enough to make him close to bursting. The feel of her lips against his neck had him writhing, and kicking his legs in pleasure, and anger.

"S-stop... stop.... you said... you w-wouldn't-"

"Yeah, well you made me scream so this is payback." She bit down on his neck, and it sent an electric shock so strong that he bucked against her. It was a mistake that had him groaning ecstatically, and he cursed at the sensation. 

It was too much, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. If he held it in any longer he was going to start literally crying in pain. 

Gaara swiftly wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and the other gripped her hip so firmly he thought he probably bruised her. She gasped at his forcefulness, and he grinded his hips hard against her own, making his voice crack as he gave a sharp sound. 

He was desperate, and he felt almost sick to his stomach over how aroused he was. His body ached, and trembled as he tried grinding against her again.

She was so soft, and warm against him. He felt his eyes flutter shut as a painful pang of pleasure rang through him bittersweetly. It burned, but if he didn't get there it would hurt so much more. 

"Say my name... please, Sakura... I need it..." He begged, completely lost to whatever this was that had consumed him. His next grind was met with one of her own, and he gritted his teeth with his needy groan. 

"Gaara..." Her sweet voice whimpered softly against his ear, and she rolled her hips firmly against him making him shudder in the continuous onslaught of pleasurable shocks. 

  
Gaara didn't even have to move if he didn't want to, he could have gotten there with just her working her strange succubus magic, but when he matched her move for move his body responded far better than what it would have if he hadn't. 

It felt too good. Far too good. Addicting.

"Hnnn... your moans are so cute..." Sakura whimpered as she rolled her hips faster. "I want to... see you... cum...."

Her words broke him instantly, spiking his pleasure to an impossible degree.

A sharp taste invaded his mouth, his insides felt like pins and needles were tingling all over. The sounds were practically being forced out of his throat as he panted, and groaned erotically.

He was pressing against her so hard that the first initial pulse was painful, but it had him shouting out curses in a pitched voice he didn't realize he had. His fingers clawed into her flesh for comfort.

He felt sick like he was going to vomit, but his body wouldn't stop moving with abandon as he gushed hotly underneath her. She pressed herself even harder against him, and he nearly growled as he cursed repeatedly through his clenched teeth. 

"Fuck! Fuck... holy ... fucking.. fuck...." Gaara's cursing started to skip around as his brain short circuited, and he could hear her giggling uncontrollably. 

His skin was pulsing violently, and he felt a few beads of sweat roll down his temples. He was still holding onto her tightly, probably uncomfortably for her, but she didn't move him. She merely snickered at him as he came down from the intense high. 

Gaara finally took a deep greedy breath, and was greatful when her fingers raked gently against his sweaty scalp. He panted harshly through his mouth, and her other hand stroked her finger tips along his cheek before her thumb ran across his bottom lip. It put him in a state of perfect euphoria.

"You came pretty hard didn't you?" Sakura giggled again, and even though he would have normally been furious about what had just happened, the person he was right at that very second just wanted to be validated for whatever it was that just happened. So instead of yelling at her, he merely nodded in agreement. "It sounded almost like it hurt..."

"It... kind of... did..." His breathing slowed, and the world seemed to be spinning even though he was sitting still. He could also hear a light ringing noise in his ears. 

"Well, if you don't hold back for so long next time it might feel better-"

"Next time?" He squinted at her in confusion, and she gave him a smirk before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. 

"I'm not stopping until you fuck me, and I probably won't stop after that either. Do you understand?" She nibbled for a moment on his ear lobe, and his eyes widened at her bold vow. "Hnnnn, do you even realize how cute that was? I would make you cum every day just to see that adorable expression-"

"You're.... a pervert..." Gaara said with exhaustion, and she giggled once more before grabbing his hands.

He let her move them to wherever she wanted, and right now she wanted them everywhere. His hands molded over her butt, thighs, waist, and breasts. At every sensitive place on her body she would force him to grip firmly, and she would sigh pleasantly at whatever sensation she was feeling. She felt so good under his fingertips that he didn't stop her. 

"Ready for round two?" Sakura purred before bringing his one hand up to her mouth. She licked at his thumb before taking it into her mouth, and he shuddered at the hot wet sensation. 

No, he was going to die today. It was going to happen for sure. 

"Gaara! Time's up! I've got a raid in ten minutes so get your ass up here!" He heard Kankuro's voice call from upstairs, and the redhead stiffened as reality came rushing back around him. 

"Oh... oh my god..." Whatever color he had in his cheeks had finally left him, and he suddenly felt very self concious. 

"Hey now, what's with that face?" Sakura frowned before brushing his bangs out of his eyes. His aquatic irises locked onto her jade ones, and her expression dropped further. "It's okay, we can go upstairs... and hang out in your room or something. Or we could go back to my house-"

"I need to... shower... cold shower...." Gaara blinked nervously around the room, and the girl narrowed her eyes at him. 

"You're going to avoid me now? Really?" She crossed her arms sternly, but all he could think about was what just happened and why. "Alright... I'm out of here."

"Wait, why?" The redhead shook the blood back to his brain before staring her down. She was still partially exposed, and her hair was tousled, but her expression didn't match her appearance. She seemed genuinely upset. 

"I'm not going to sit here, and feel guilty over getting physical with you. I may be a forceful person, but I'm not a rapist." Sakura adjusted her clothing and hair until she looked decent. Her words struck him deeply, and he stared wide eyed at her. "You started it, you kissed me, touched me first, and you begged me to say your name. I think that spells out why I would be pissed at you for wanting to put space between us." 

Gaara's heart sank, and now he felt a horrible wave of guilt crush him. 

She was right. He did start it. 

"I'm sorry... You don't have to go-"

"No, Gaara. You go ahead, and figure out whether or not you want our relationship to go further then get back to me. Until then I am done making moves. I am done doing anything with you until you actually enjoy what we have together." Sakura gathered up her things, and checked herself one last time before heading to the door. As her hand reached the knob she paused to leave him with some parting words.

"I don't actually need you to get me off, I can handle that myself just fine. I just enjoy your company.... I thought you enjoyed mine." 

Before he could say anything she had opened the door, and then slammed it behind her without so much as a second glance leaving him alone in the dark room. 

He sat there for a while, listening for the front door. As he heard it slam shut upstairs he figured it would be safe to move. 

Gaara knew he was going to have to go online soon to fix what he just ruined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Even I kind of cringe at this stuff. Oh well, more smut and drama to come. We'll soon find a easier and sane place, I promise. Let me know how you're feeling, friends ❤


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smutty teenage angst/drama. Just be forewarned.
> 
> Also, I'm writing off Sakura as a slightly immature/dramatic person on purpose. In the show/Manga she was actually similar to this in the beginning (not promiscuous, but definitely cringy) and it wasn't until certain life altering events that she actually changed her ways. I feel in an AU universe without the threat of death to her and her friends she probably would be a bit more of a poppy-girl type, but still nice and fiery. Sakura will always be fiery, as that is her true self 👌
> 
> So yeah, just a bit of insight as to why I wrote her in this fashion. She's a bit desperate for affection like she was in the beginning.

The shower was quick, and he made it a cold one. Painfully cold. Why exactly did he do it? He couldn't really decide, but he surmised that it was because he felt like punishing himself. 

He had seen Kankuro on his way up, but the older brother didn't say anything as he walked past. Obviously the brunette saw Sakura leave in a fit of anger, and even though he had enough ammo to break Gaara down the elder kept respectfully to himself. 

Gaara sat at his computer now, and saw that Sakura was indeed online, but he almost didn't know how to start the conversation... 

**Cherrybomb28: Hey**

Well, that solved his first problem. 

**Tanuki19: What's up?**

**Cherrybomb28: Had a great time that once again turned fucking sour.**

**Tanuki19: Red?**

**Cherrybomb28: Yup. Got past second base, but then he freaked out after we were done. The shittiest part is that he totally started it, but then got all moral after the fact. The fuck!?**

Gaara cringed, and he wondered how many people got this sort of experience in their lives. Being able to talk about yourself without your identity being revealed. 

**Tanuki19: Hormones have a way of taking people over, perhaps he wasn't expecting it to be that intense?**

**Cherrybomb28: Ok yeah, but he got all handsy first!**

**Tanuki19: He's never been with anyone else correct? Have you ever gone too far with someone, and just wondered why?**

**Cherrybomb28: ....Yeah**

**Tanuki19: Then you understand why he pulled away.**

**Cherrybomb28: But I didn't like the person I regreted sleeping with! And I really like Red! Does this mean he doesn't like me?**

Gaara paused at her admission. Sakura 'really' liked him, and he felt the heat go straight to his cheeks. Then he began to wonder... 

**Tanuki19: I think he likes you the way you like him, but he's just inexperienced. No offense, but you've fooled around with other people more than once or twice where as he is older than you, and only just recently had his first kiss.**

**Cherrybomb28: >_< **

**Tanuki19: So, can you blame him for getting scared? He's a recluse right? Then he's probably afraid of changing things up let alone having a sexual experience.**

**Cherrybomb28: :(**

**Tanuki19: You should be happy that he even started it off with you, if he didn't like you he wouldn't have even made a move.**

It was harsh, but he needed her to see his side of things. He could understand where she was coming from initially, but she needed to know his feelings too. Er, rather 'Red's' feelings. 

**Cherrybomb28: .... Once again, Tanuki, you are right. I can always trust you to keep me grounded.**

**Tanuki19: That's what true friends are for. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you.**

**Cherrybomb28: :'(**

**Tanuki19: That's not to say that I won't help you back up either. He is obviously not acting in a mature way, and he does need an occasional tongue lashing.**

**Cherrybomb28: Oh really?**

**Tanuki19: Yes, he needs to get over what happened, and apologize to you for making you feel bad about something that is precious. I expect he's thinking up ways to make it up to you right this very second.**

**Cherrybomb28: Well, he could give me a 'tongue lashing' too ;) that would totally make up for it.**

**Gaara blushed, and gawked at his messenger.**

**Tanuki19: You want him to give you oral? Seriously? As an apology?!**

**Cherrybomb28: Well, if he's as good with his mouth as he is with his hands then I might have to marry him LMAO!**

The redhead felt thoroughly complimented tonight, but not without a good helping of embarrassment. 

**Tanuki19: You'd marry him? Do you even love him?**

**Cherrybomb28: ... I don't know yet to be honest. I think I'm falling for him a bit, but ya know... I'm like scared of that shit.**

**Tanuki19: You're scared?**

**Cherrybomb28: Yeah. He's already kind of flakey, so what if I really decide to go all out and fall for him only to not get caught, and instead fall on my ass? I'm really tired of guys hurting me, and he's a nice guy, but I can't be sure that he's willing to jump off of whatever cliff with me. If there's a possibility that he'll leave, I don't know if I want to risk it.**

**Tanuki19: So you're giving up before you even try? That's kind of sad. You've put more effort into abusive relationships than this decent one.**

**Cherrybomb28: Ouch, ease up will ya? I'm tender right now.**

**Tanuki19: Well you need someone to tell you what's up, and you are going to miss the good in life if you decide to pussy out now.**

**Cherrybomb28: Well if I have to make sacrifices then he needs to as well! I've had enough of the head games.**

**Tanuki19: What are you expecting? Commitment? Sex? Love?**

**Cherrybomb28: I guess all of it? I dunno...**

**Tanuki19: If he needs to know the status of the relationship than you need to talk to him about it. He's more in the dark than you.**

**Cherrybomb28: Well I'm not talking to him unless he does it first.**

**Tanuki19: You are acting like a child.**

**Cherrybomb28: And you are acting like a dick! What is with boys today?! I'm thinking I should just stick to sleeping with chicks!**

Gaara tensed, and a few images flooded his mind making him pause in his typing. 

**Cherrybomb28: Hello?!**

**Tanuki19: Uh yeah, still here, sorry.**

**Cherrybomb28: Did I not tell you about the women?**

**Tanuki19: Ah... nope. No you did not.**

**Cherrybomb28: Oh hooo! Didn't realize that was up your alley! Maybe I'll have to invite a friend over to make another video with me ;)**

**Tanuki19: NO THANKS I'M GOOD**

**Cherrybomb28: Are you sure? I've got a few new outfits I want to try on, but no one to appreciate them! Some have lace, some are tight... some are leather...**

**Tanuki19: You bought leather underwear? -_-;**

**Cherrybomb28: I wouldn't call it underwear since it really doesn't cover anything.. but it's in that category.**

Gaara groaned with exasperation. 

**Tanuki19: Didn't figure you to be into s &m... **

_**Cherrybomb28 sent a photo.** _

The redhead sighed, wondering how perverse the picture was going to be, but then eventually his curiosity got the better of him. 

As he opened the file he found her wearing an interesting black leather body-cage, there were metal loops in different places for God knows what. What really got him though was the sheer black body-contouring dress she wore underneath that left almost nothing to the imagination. The details in her slightly binded breasts where especially recognizable. 

**Cherrybomb28: You like it?**

**Tanuki19: .... You look good.**

**Cherrybomb28: Well, is it sexy?**

**Tanuki19: Yes. It's nice.**

**Cherrybomb28: Huh. You must really like it.**

**Tanuki19: Why would you say that?**

**Cherrybomb28: You're not going into total denial over seeing my naughty bits ;)**

**Tanuki19: No, you've just desensitized me.**

_**Cherrybomb28 is live.** _

Gaara blinked at the window prompt curiously before clicking it. As a video screen popped up, he saw Sakura sitting in front of the monitor wearing the skimpy bondage outfit she had just revealed minutes ago. 

"Hey, Tanuki!" She gave a seductive smile along with a small wave, and he felt himself grow warm like he had earlier in the day. "I want you to play a game with me today, will you do it?" 

The redhead frowned before going back to his keyboard. 

**Tanuki19: Depends on the game.**

"Truth or dare. You up for it?" Sakura grinned wolfishly, and Gaara felt a shiver go down his spine. 

**Tanuki19: Okay.**

"Nice! Okay, truth or dare?" She giggled before leaning forward to press her chest against her computer desk. It was very distracting. 

**Tanuki19: Truth.**

"Okay! How old are you?" Sakura gave another flash of her perfect teeth. 

**Tanuki19: Around your age. Truth or dare?**

"Eh?! No accurate number?! Okay well I guess a ballpark is okay. Oh, and I choose dare." She narrowed her eyes knowingly, and he was quite sure she was hoping for a more perverted dare. 

He supposed he could oblige just this once... 

**Tanuki19: ... put your hair in a ponytail.**

"The fuck kind of dare is that?!" She furrowed her brows bitterly, but went about executing his request. She brushed her hair up into a high ponytail, and he admired how slender her neck was. "Such a dorky request..." 

**Tanuki19: You have a beautiful neck.**

Sakura paused as she read over what he had wrote to her, and he swore he saw a blush grace her cheeks before she broke out into a small smile. 

**Tanuki19: You have a beautiful smile too.**

"I see you're into the more simple things. I bet you find wrists sexy too." She scoffed lightly with a smirk. 

**Tanuki19: You have nice wrists and hands too, I actually really like it when women move their hands delicately. I like watching them brush their hair, or sew... or do their makeup. I know, it's really weird.**

"Not at all! I think that's really sweet! I like hands too, why do you think I'm obsessed with 'piano hands'?" Sakura almost snorted, and he found it rather adorable. 

**Tanuki19: You just want 'piano hands' to finger you. XD**

"Eh?! Well... yeah I guess you're right about that." She gave a devilish grin to the camera. "Truth or dare?" 

**Tanuki19: Dare.**

"YES! Okay! Turn on your camera!" Sakura was practically bouncing for joy. 

Gaara paled. 

**Tanuki19: I don't want to reveal my face just yet -_-;**

"Oh for the love of god, just point it at your crotch then!" She huffed, and pouted. As nervous as he was, her demeanor was just so adorable that he didn't think he could refuse. That, and he felt guilty for what had happened earlier. 

**Tanuki19: Give me a second.**

"Oh my God, are you really going to do it?! YES!!! This is awesome!" Sakura nearly squealed with excitement, and he couldn't help but laugh at her display. 

He turned the camera to face his lower half, and on his screen it showed his lower abdomen, groin, and thighs. He was fully dressed of course, but it was obvious what one was seeing through the lens. 

This was fine, she didn't need to see anything else, and it was ambiguous enough for her not to be able to guess his identity. He hit the live button, and waited patiently for her to notice the prompt. 

"Ah, aaaand clicky clicky- Eh?! You're not chubby at all! I thought you might be cause you're such a hermit, but you look pretty lean! Niiiice!" She giddily laughed, and he felt himself releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. "Oooo, pale hands... let me guess, you are also a redhead? I seem to be getting into those types lately." 

Gaara froze, hoping to God that she wouldn't put two and two together. 

**Tanuki19: You're perceptive.**

"I pay attention to finer details, but I still can't tell what your packing underneath... you'll have to just remove your pants for me. Hehe!" 

**Tanuki19: Yeah, whatever. In your dreams.**

"Oh my dreams are far riskier than just a strip tease." Sakura lowered her lashes at the screen, and he felt himself slowly fall under her spell again. 

**Tanuki19: Truth or dare?**

"Truth this time, I can't have you asking to see my ankles now!" She laughed heartily at her own joke, and funnily enough he laughed at it too. 

**Tanuki19: Who do you think about more in your fantasies? Me, or Red?**

Gaara didn't really know why he asked the question, as they were both actually him. However, he was curious as to which version of him she preferred. 

"Oooo, that's a good one. Hmmm... I'd say it's fifty-fifty, but Red is starting to win. You need to catch up my friend." Sakura teasingly twisted the hair from her ponytail around her finger making him entranced. 

**Tanuki19: What do I do to catch up?**

"Show me a little more so I have something to actually think about when I go to bed tonight." She raised her slender brows suggestively, and parted her full lips. He was getting sucked in."Truth or dare?" 

**Tanuki19: Truth.**

"Hmmm, did you get off to my video I sent you?" Sakura bit her lip before giving a coy smile, and he felt himself melting. 

**Tanuki19: If I say 'yes' will it make you think less of me?**

"The only way I'd think less of you is if you actively tried to hurt me. Jerking off to my video isn't going to make me upset, you doofus." She wrinkled her nose cutely as she reassured him, and it worked in her favor. 

**Tanuki19: Then yes, I did. Thank you for the video.**

"Hnnn you are welcome, sir. If you have any requests I will take them into serious consideration for my next feature film." Sakura winked before bursting out into giggles. "Did you get more than one 'O' out of it?" 

**Tanuki19: Hey! It's your turn now, not mine! Truth or dare?**

"Awww! No fun! Dare." She pouted again. 

**Tanuki19: I dare you to take off the body harness.**

He was risking a bit more than usual, but he felt a small rush from playing this game with her. That, and he knew she enjoyed teasing him. 

"Oh ho! Okay! Your wish is my command, master." Sakura backed her chair so he could have a fuller view of her figure as she slipped out of the cage, leaving nothing but the sheer black dress. He noticed rather quickly that her bottom half was not sporting anything underneath just like the top of her, and the sheer fabric left very little to the imagination. She ran her delicate hands over her curves as she teasingly nibbled at her bottom lip before sitting back down in her chair. She scooted closer to the camera with a devilish grin. 

"How do I look?" 

**Tanuki19: Like you don't belong in this world. You're far too beautiful to exist.**

"You and your sweet talk, getting me all excited. You had better slow down, or I'll stop this game all together and show you something you can't forget." Sakura giggled again before pursing her lips. "Truth or dare?" 

**Tanuki19: Dare.**

"Oh, I was hoping for that. I dare you to take it out." Her smile was practically sinister, but he could tell she was anxious to know what was 'under the hood'. 

**Tanuki19: .... And if I refuse?**

"Oh c'mon! It can't be that bad! If you show me yours I'll show you mine-." 

**Tanuki19: What type of relationship do you want from Red? What do you want from me?**

"Hey... it's not my turn." Sakura's smile quickly dropped, and her brows furrowed in confusion. 

**Tanuki19: You know how I feel about these things, and I'm a very private person. If I'm going to reveal myself than what am I to you?**

"What the... why are you bringing this shit up now?" She started to sour, and it stung him a little bit. 

**Tanuki19: You're avoiding the question just as much as you avoided the one about Red. Is this just sex to you? Or is it something more?**

"It was just supposed to be fun..." Her expression dropped further. 

**Tanuki19: So you're playing with us then. Passing the time? Treating us like a game when you yourself hated being treated that way.**

"Why are you being so mean?!? I thought you would like this!" Sakura started to cry, and he felt his heart plummet. 

'That wasn't what I wanted to do...' He balked at the screen as she fought with her tears. 

"I just wanted to feel better, and you always make me feel better, but now I just feel guilty! This is why I can't stand men, I'm scared to get close, but when I show them something they want in able to get past that boundary they just fuck everything up! They fuck with my heart, and then I get even more scared! Then I get more desperate! I HATE THIS FUCKING CYCLE THAT LEAVES ME WITH ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THE END!" 

She went from softly crying, to a full on blazing rage. He watched her scream-cry in horror, and realized that she was far worse off than he had initially thought. 

**Tanuki19: Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for pressing you to make a decision. It's just... I don't want to be abandoned or betrayed either.**

"The fuck would you know about abandonment and betrayal?! You've never had a fucking romantic relationship!! You don't know that pain!" She slammed her fists on the desk causing her camera to fall down. He winced at her intensity. 

**Tanuki19: And I don't want to know that pain, I've seen what it does to people, and that's why I never tried. It's why I press these questions on you.**

"Here's a tip, Tanuki, I'm exhausted from jumping in blind. Now I want someone to take that risk for me. For just once in my fucking life I want someone to risk it all to show me how they will always be there for me. Until that point everyone is on my shit list. Take a fucking dive for once! I am done!" 

**Tanuki19: How about you learn how to dive with another person instead of regretting that you did it alone, only to never do it again?**

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!!!" 

_**Cherrybomb28 has signed off.** _

Gaara felt a chill go down his spine, and a pang of dread flow through his system. She was really unstable, and he had never seen her that upset. Not even when she found out Sasuke had been cheating on her, not even when her dad left her mom. Never. She never had a breakdown like this. 

"Fuck!" The redhead fisted his hands anxiously into his hair, and stared desperately at his feet trying to figure out what he should do. 

'She's crashing. She need's a reboot. I have to make sure she gets back to normal working compacity-' 

"SHE'S NOT A COMPUTER!" Gaara screamed at himself, and his eyes widened at that realization. "She can't be alone, she was lonely already... this is too much for her..." 

Before he realized it he was grabbing his red and black flannel while literally sprinting to his door. Everything was going in flashes, suddenly he had to get to her, just to make sure she was okay. He bursted through the now darkened house to make his way outside, and through his yard. 

Why was he running so fast? It wouldn't even take two minutes to get to her door. Why was he so desperate to get to her? Was this really as bad as he thought?

'Sakura has never broken like this before, she's always energetic even in the worst circumstances. This time is different.' His heart was pounding so hard it felt as if it would jump right out of his chest. His guilt was beginning to weigh on him in insurmountable ways. 'You broke her, Gaara. Not her dad, not her mom, not Sasuke, but you. You did this.' 

Gaara made it into her yard, and up her porch before slamming his fist a bit too roughly on the door. Silence followed, so he pounded again.

No one answered. 

"Fuck!!!" He ran over to the side of the house, and noticed her bedroom window was open. Without even giving it a second thought, he climbed through the window landing roughly on her bedroom floor. He recovered quickly, and looked around him in the dark. 

'Not here. She's not here-- wait, is that... the sound of water running?' 

"Oh no..." Gaara ran out into the hall, and followed the noise until he found it's source. He twisted the knob, and it remained locked. "No no no!" 

There was no time to waste, he slammed his body against the door. Once. Twice. Three times until it finally splintered the frame as the door swung in. 

"SAKURA!" The redhead shouted desperately, and he found her sitting wide eyed in the bath. 

No blood, no razors, no scissors... only bubbly bath soaps, and the warm light of scented candles.... 

Oh, he had fucked up now. A very poor panic driven decision. 

"What the f--!" 

"My mistake! I apologize! I... uh..." He looked at the broken door, and paled. "I'll fix that... I swear I'll fix that..... shit... um..." 

"You... just broke into my house--" 

"I realize what it looks like, and I swear I'm not a pervert! I was just concerned because you were screaming and crying and-" 

"You heard that?!" She balked at him, and when he nodded quickly her expression dropped. "Oh wow... I didn't realize... the window..." Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, and looked mournfully into the water. "What did you hear?" 

"A lot of anger and bitterness, let's just say that." Gaara turned away to give her some modesty. "I thought you were going to do something... not good for you..." 

"Ha! Suicide isn't on the agenda don't worry about that." He heard the faucet turn off, and she shifted in the water. "Will you sit by me, Mr. White Knight? I need a good guard dog since you've obliterated my bathroom door." 

He wanted to protest, to say it wasn't proper, but he realized that she needed company. She didn't want to be alone, and he needed to get over the fact that she was naked if he wanted to help her at all. 

He took a deep breath, and held it as he turned around. Looking at his feet, he walked over to the toilet next to the tub, and sat down on the towel she had folded up on the lid. He kept his eyes firmly on the tile beneath him. 

"Hey, I appreciate that you broke into my house. Truly. Please don't hang your head like a kid in time-out, I'm not going to scold you." Her voice was soothingly soft now, and as much as it eased him he could still only lift his eyes over to her fingers wrapping over the edge of the tub. 

"That's... not why I'm hanging my head..." Gaara blinked slowly, finding the candle light was making him sleepy. 

"Oh, I see..." Sakura's tone was serious, but she obviously didn't seem to care about his reservations. He heard her rise up out of the water, and when some droplets dripped onto him he realized that she was sitting on the edge of the tub leaning towards him. He immediately made eye contact, and froze stiff. 

"I... uh... are you okay?" The redhead couldn't help his eyes darting around her wet figure, and with a curse he tried looking up to avoid the awkwardness. He felt her grab for his arms, and he tensed even further. "...I'm sorry... I didn't come to-" 

"Be quiet please." Her voice cracked, and it got his attention rather quick. Shame pushed aside he looked at her disheartened face, and his stomach churned with guilt. "I won't... try anything... just please..." 

She embraced him. She leaned fully over him and slumped her chest over his lap with her arms clinging tightly around his waist. He could feel the moisture on her skin soaking through his clothes, but he returned her embrace anyways. 

"I'm sorry, I know boys hate this mushy shit-" 

"I don't hate this at all." Gaara smiled sadly before stroking his fingers through her wet hair. "It's... better like this." 

"Better?" Sakura seemed to sink until her face was practically on his lap, but he chose to ignore her position. 

"Yeah. It's not detached anymore. You're not pretending to be something that doesn't suit you." He didn't really realise what he was saying until she tensed every muscle in her back, and her breath seemed to strain like she were choking. She gripped at his shirt, and gave a very hurt sound from her throat. 

When she started to weep, he realised that she had been holding it in for a very long time. Her pain; hiding it from everyone behind a pretty mask. 

Gaara let her cry, and she cried for a long time. He had to do this before for himself; letting out all his frustration through a good thorough breakdown. He was alone when he did it though, and he wondered what it would have been like to have someone holding him like he held her now. 

"I'm so sorry, Gaara. For pressuring you into stuff you don't want to do for my own selfish needs. I don't want to use you, and you don't deserve that." She nuzzled her face a bit further into his lap, and he couldn't really ignore her proximity anymore. His legs decided to cramp up with the thought of running, but his heart made him stay. She was working through her issues, and if he expected the same respect from her than he would continue to be there for her regardless of his own discomfort. 

"I'd say you're abusing yourself more than you are abusing me. Yeah it's awkward going into things I'm not used to, but you're really pushing yourself to be that 'ideal woman'. I don't need you to be some sort of sex goddess, or the life of the party, or an aesthetically pleasing plaything full of forced energy. I like the Sakura who wants to hang out in my basement, and plays really geeky video games. I like that girl who when she's nervous she reaches for my hand. The girl who I have to literally pick up to get her out of a fist fight-" 

Sakura let out a nice laugh at the memory, and he smiled down at her while petting her wet pink tresses. 

"....I like you. The impulsive, nerdy, emotional you. You don't have to force me to like you with sexy outfits, or strange kinks-" 

"Sexy outfits? When haved I worn a sexy outfit for you?" Sakura finally pushed herself off of his lap in able to sit up, and face him properly. He blanched at the question, realizing it was 'Tanuki' and not him supposedly getting the photos and videos. 

"The uh... red dress...." Gaara looked around trying to come up with a better lie, but she ended up giggling at him making his sight go back to her in question. 

"Hnnn, it's a nice dress. I'll wear it again for you sometime. Hopefully we'll be at a point where you don't mind actually going up my skirt-" 

"That's going to take some time, I can't even look at you properly right now." The redhead cleared his throat after a moment, and went back to looking at the floor. He listened as she shifted back into the water, and started conditioning her hair. 

"You know, girls feel really self conscious when boys shoot them down like you seem to do." Sakura rubbed some sort of lavender oil over her skin in the bath, and he inhaled the scent greedily. 

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings..." He started to wring his hands nervously, and she gave a breathy laugh. 

"I know you aren't, but if I ever start to get salty just know that its not because of me missing out on sex and being disappointed, but rather me feeling self conscious." She rinsed out her hair with a dunk of her head before coming back up for air, and shaking out her wet locks. "It's because boys are always horny, so we think that surely they must always want it regardless of what the chick looks or acts like. So when we get shot down, it must mean we are either hideous, or our personality is repulsive-" 

"That's not true! You are incredibly beautiful, and I enjoy your company more than anyone else's!" Gaara barked defensively, and her eyes widen in surprise at his declaration. After it was out in the open, he too felt a bit of shock over what was said. "Uh... sorry... that was a bit much-" 

"No. It's the best compliment, really." Sakura stood up to drain the tub, and he quickly turned his whole body away from her. Suddenly he felt warm arms encircle him, and her wet chest pressed against his back dampening it. He flushed at the thought of her being naked and practically laying her body on his own. "Will you sleep with me tonight? Please?" 

Gaara went ramrod straight, and forgot how to breathe. 

"Th-tha-thats... um... wow... I mean.. wait... I need to think about it..." He felt his mouth run dry, and he licked his lips to try to bring moisture to them. When she laughed breathily in his ear, he felt his body tighten. 

"You are so adorable. No, Gaara, I'm not asking you to have sex with me. Just to... sleep next to me. I don't want to be alone." Her face hid in the crook of his neck, and he let out an anxious breath he had been holding in. "Or I can sleep at your place if you're uncomfortable here. My mom is out of the country so we won't be bothered, but I know your siblings are cool too so it's up to you." 

The redhead stayed silent, thinking out his options, but after a few minutes she sighed and stepped past giving him a full view of her naked body. Once again he found himself out of breath. 

"Or I can always go to bed alone. That's fine-" 

"No, it's fine. I'll sleep with you. I'd be happy to sleep with you." He nodded to himself confidently, but as he saw a smirk form on her face he quickly shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that!" 

"Aaaah, you already said it~" Sakura ran a brush through her wet hair, and he wondered why she wasn't using a towel to dry off with. The way the water beaded up on her skin was entrancing to say the least. "However, I understand that tonight wouldn't be a good time for you, but we could perhaps make an appointment for next week?" 

"That doesn't work for me, I need to make sure all my affairs are in order before scheduling something like that. Next month is more preferable." Gaara attempted to keep his quick wit in the face of eroticism, and luckily she let out a nice strong laugh. It eased his heart to hear her in better spirits. 

"Okay, next month. That's two weeks from now, you know that right?" She turned to look at him with lowered lashes, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

"Two weeks..." He paled. 

"Yes, two weeks. So you better start getting over that shy streak, or else when the time comes you won't be able to get it up-" 

"I didn't realise we were making an actual deal here." The redhead puffed bitterly, and it made the pretty girl burst into a fit of giggles. 

Naked, wet, giggling and smiling... 

She was a stunning creature, and truth be told he wouldn't mind having her all to himself if he could just get over his self consciousness. 

"Well, can it be a real deal? I like the idea of a deadline, it makes it more thrilling!" Sakura gave him a large grin, and he frowned. 

"Stressful you mean." 

"No." She closed the short distance between them, and knelt down on the floor. Her hands glided up his thighs until she put them on either side of him on the seat. He gulped audibly, and held his breath. "Thrilling, right?" 

Oh he felt a thrill, a thrill that made him want to curl up in a ball as well as tackle her to the floor. The inner battle was not having any winners it seemed. As she leaned forward she placed her chest over his knees while keeping eye contact with him, and the sight was insanely erotic. 

"You're..." She parted her lips, and he subconsciously licked his own with want. "....sitting on my towel, doofus." 

Gaara blinked, and flushed an intense shade of red before adjusting the terry fabric out from underneath him in a fluster. He handed it to her jerkily, and she giggled before standing up. However, she did decide to press her hands on his shoulders while leaning down. 

He turned his face up to judge her actions, but was met with pillowy soft moistened lips on his own. He went to part his lips to further the kiss, but she pulled away before he could even attempt anything. 

"Thank you." Sakura said it softer than a cooing dove, and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. 

Watching her put on the towel was almost painful, and he wished he could have told her to keep it off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sweet and review, validation (or critique) keeps me going. 🙏👌

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, honest opinion time! How do you like this story so far? Anything you thought was funny, sexy, or cute? Or perhaps you found it cringy? Let me know in the comments 👌


End file.
